Perfecto
by sam611
Summary: ThranduilXOC Legolasx Aragorn Capitulo Final.Terminado.
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: "Perfecto"

Autora: SAM

E-mail: 

Pairings: Por el momento solo tragedia y mas tragedia. En futuros capítulos Slash Legolas/Aragorn.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita.

Rating: R

Advertencias: Character death (no, no Legolas -), Very Angst, dark., Trag, Horror.

Summary: El lado oscuro de la vida de Legolas. (Legolas is the bad guy, really bad, OK?)

Note: Please review!!!

Here we go!!!

**CAPITULO 1 **

Todo era _perfecto_ en la vida de Idrial.

Había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Lothlórien, bajo la protección de la Dama Galadriel, familiar no muy lejano. Era una elfa hermosa y orgullosa, una elfa de la Línea Real Noldor.

En esa época, la sombra había crecido, y el Oscuro mostró su engaño, al forjar el anillo único, pretendía engañar elfos, hombres y enanos. Fue derrotado en la Guerra de la Ultima Alianza, o eso creyeron.

Sauron había caído, y la muerte de Gil-galad afecto profundamente la gran Casa de los Noldor.

Isildur conservo el anillo, poco después, tras su muerte, nada se supo del paradero del anillo.

La Tercera Edad de la Tierra Media había iniciado.

Idrial conoció a Thranduil Oropherion cuando este regresaba de la Batalla de Dagorlad, fue amor a primera vista.

El gran Rey Oropher, padre de Thranduil, había perecido en ella, y Thranduil se vio de pronto ante la responsabilidad de asumir el trono y de llevar a su diezmado pueblo hacia tiempos mejores.

Cuando conoció a Idrial, su corazón casi roto, recobro nuevas esperanzas, y la alegría de vivir para y por ella ,y por su pueblo.

Se prometieron un otoño y se enlazaron al año siguiente.

Poco después fueron bendecidos por los Valar, con el nacimiento de su primogénita, una hermosa niña, a la que nombraron Aranel.

Aranel era muy parecida a su madre, hermosa y con los cabellos tan negros como el azabache, los ojos oscuros resaltaban en su piel blanca y fina, era gentil y alegre, le gustaba el canto y el arte.

Poco después la pareja real trajo alegría al Reino del Bosque con el nacimiento de su segunda hija; Belthil. Sus cabellos eran mas claros, de un color castaño que cuadraban perfectamente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos color miel; de espíritu noble, se inclino por aprender el arte de curar, le gustaban las flores y árboles en sobremanera.

No se recuperaba bien Idrial, cuando dio a luz a su tercera hija, Golasgil, muy alegre, siempre metiéndose en problemas, muy aventurera, la mas parecida a Thranduil, con sus cabellos claros, rubios, pero con los ojos oscuros de su madre, le daban un contraste dramático y llamativo.

La sombra de Dol Guldur cayo sobre el Gran Bosque alrededor del 1050 de la Tercera Edad, a tal grado que el bosque fue sobrenombrado Bosque Negro.Pocos se aventuraban cruzar sus caminos ( ejem Bilbo - unos 1900 años mas tarde), solo la magia del los elfos del Reino del Bosque mantenía a raya el mal; y fue en este pequeño refugio donde nació el cuarto hijo de Idrial y Thranduil , Araglas, un varoncito.

Si, todo era _perfecto _en la vida de la Familia Real.

-¡Vamos, apresúrate Ninniach, o no nos alcanzara el tiempo de recoger todas las flores que quiero!- gritaba entusiasmada Belthil, jalando la manga del vestido de su niñera.

-¡Belthil, esto es un día de campo, no una excursión para tus plantas!-

Eran escasas las ocasiones en que la familia Real salía de paseo, la oscuridad no daba tregua, y la Pareja Real prefería ser cautelosa para el bien de sus hijos.

-Vamos, vamos, dejen de discutir, nos alcanzara el tiempo para todo- reclamo en voz suave Idrial, a la vez que mecía al pequeño Araglas.

-Mi Señora, ¿quiere un lugar en especial?, ¿que tal cerca del Lago?- pregunto Ninniach a la vez que luchaba por soltarse de la apresurada Belthil.

-¡Oh, si, ese es mi preferido!, vamos ahí-

-Si mi Señora, vamos Aranel, Golasgil, deprisa-

-¡Oh si nana!- exclamo Golasgil, ¿vamos a ver orcos?-

-¿Que cosas se te ocurren mi pequeña?, ruega a los Valar que no encontremos ninguno- estas princesas, ya no son como en mis tiempos, suspiro resignadamente Ninniach.

La tarde de verano era calurosa, ya habían comido un refrigerio, las pequeñas princesas jugaban aquí y allá, esperaban la llegada de Thranduil para regresar al palacio. Idrial se encontraba sentada junto a un gran árbol, disfrutando su sombra y la suave brisa, Ninniach, la nana, se acerco a su Reina con el bebe en brazos.

- Tome mi Señora, creo que nuestro pequeño príncipe prefiere estar con usted esta tarde-

- Gracias Ninniach, ven mi pequeño, ¿quieres jugar? ¿mmm? , ¿ puedes decir Ada?-

- ¡Nana, nana!, mira lo que hemos encontrado- grito emocionada Aranel, seguida de cerca por sus hermanas, Aranel la mayor andaba en los equivalentes 10 años humanos, Belthil en los 6 , Golasgil en los 5 y el pequeño Araglas de escasos meses.

Aranel se acerco a su madre con un bulto en sus brazos, muy ligero, pensó Idrial, porque se acerco con andar muy suave a su madre.

-¿ Que es mi pequeña?-

-Mira madre, ¿ no es hermoso?-

Al inclinarse a mirar Idrial,pudo ver con asombro la cara de un bebé, un bebé elfo.

-¡Un bebé!, ¿ quien en nombre de Erú, pudo abandonar un bebé?-

-Mi Señora, permítame, iré a buscar si sus padres están cerca, talvez solo lo dejaron un instante-

-Espera un momento Ninniach, si es verdad eso, deben estar preocupados-

- Aranel, ¿había alguien cerca del bebé?, ¿una nota o algo?-

-No madre, solo el bebé ¿ podemos quedárnoslo?-

-Estoy segura que sus padres deben estar buscándolo Aranel-

-Ninniach, que Aranel te indique donde lo encontró-

- ¡Yo lo encontré primero nana!- grito Belthil,-lo halle cuando buscaba un poco de Athelas-

- Muy bien, te sigo Belthil , ¡pero no empujes!, con calma-

Pero nada, no encontraron ni pista del origen del pequeño bebé o sus padres. Se mandaron pequeños grupos de elfos a patrullar la zona, buscando algún indicio, pero nada.

Idrial decidió para este entonces hacerse cargo del bebé, podría criarlo junto al pequeño Araglas, ya que parecían de la misma edad, no seria difícil, pensó, además ya se había encariñado con el bebé-

-¡No Idrial! Te he dicho que no, tenemos nuestros propios hijos, ¿no te es suficiente?, además, no sabemos nada de el, ¡podría ser hasta medio elfo!- vocifero Thranduil-

Desde la llegada del pequeño al palacio, todos se habían encariñado de el, menos Thranduil, que no le había puesto la menor atención, ni siquiera lo había mirado de cerca.

-¡Thranduil!, no puedo creerlo, ¿querrías menos a tus hijos por ser medio elfos?, además, el es un elfo puro, puedo sentirlo, y no hemos encontrado a sus padres por ningún lado, nadie lo ha reclamado, debemos pensar lo peor

-¡No me importa, no puede quedarse aquí!, hay muchas elfas sin hijos que estarían gustosas de criarlo-

Como ultima arma, Idrial alcanzo al Rey Elfo el pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Thranduil, míralo ¿no es hermoso?-

Y lo era.

Thranduil observó el pequeño rostro perfecto, las mejillas le brillaban suaves contra la mantilla blanca, resaltaban suaves rizos rubios, sus grandes ojos azules, estaban bordeados por pestañas largas y espesas, pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas remataban el _perfecto_ cuadro – si este bebé fuera suyo, seria el vivo retrato de Thranduil-

-Es hermoso- observo Thranduil con un suave y derrotado suspiro.

Idrial se salio con la suya.

-Esta bien Idrial, será nuestro hijo, y lo querremos y criaremos como propio, ¿como piensas llamarle?-

-Lo he pensado mucho, pero me he decidido por Legolas, porque como una hojita pérdida en el viento llego a nosotros-

Si, todo era _perfecto_ en la vida de Idrial.

-Idrial se salio con la suya- pensó Thranduil, pero al observar el rostro feliz de su Reina, supo cuanto significaba para ella, y comprendió que hizo bien en acceder, ya tomaba al pequeño Legolas como suyo, tanto, que Thranduil pensó que si alguna vez los verdaderos padres volviesen a reclamar a su hijo, la confrontación resultante seria traumática, no solo para Idrial, sino para toda la familia Real; pero no parecía probable que eso llegase a suceder.

Legolas era hermoso, y tenia un apetito voraz tanto de comida como de afecto y, al tener bastante de ambos, se desarrollo espléndidamente. Era tan saludable, y tenia unos modales tan alegres y cariñosos, que era imposible no quererlo, pronto fue totalmente aceptado en la familia y aceptado como miembro real por parte del los súbitos del Reino del Bosque.

Fue necesario que Idrial hiciera algunos cambios, mandaron hacer nuevos muebles para los bebes, incluyendo una cuna para mellizos, en adelante Araglas y Legolas viajarían, comerían y dormirían juntos.

La familia real se adapto con mucha facilidad a los cambios que introdujo el pequeño Legolas a sus vidas, se acomodaron con alegría y se habituaron al nuevo esquema, Idrial era feliz, Thranduil era feliz, los pequeños eran felices ¿que mas podrían pedir?

Todo era _perfecto_.

Unos semanas después, una mañana, Thranduil se preparaba para su baño matinal, cuando los gritos de angustia de Idrial, lo hicieron sobresaltarse con tanta violencia, que por poco pierde el equilibrio en jabonoso cuarto de baño.

Idrial entro gritando, las palabras fluían de su boca en forma incoherente, se aferro a Thranduil y lo arrastro de manera que la toalla que tenia atada a la cintura cayo al suelo, y quedo ridículamente desnudo frente a la angustia de Idrial.

-¡Rápido…! ¡Rápido! ¡Oh, dulce Elbereth, por favor…!-

Thranduil corrió tras ella, rodeando con la toalla su cintura una vez mas, corrieron hasta la habitación de los bebes.

Legolas, despierto por los gritos de Idrial, lloraba y estiraba los bracitos pidiendo consuelo.

Araglas estaba en el otro extremo de la cuna. El extrañó color de su rostro, la frialdad de la piel suave y la quietud de su cuerpecito le indicaron a Thranduil que nunca más volvería a moverse.

Aranel: Estrella real, hija mayor de Thranduil e Idrial.

Belthil: Resplandor divino, segunda hija de Thranduil e Idrial.

Golasgil: Hoja estrella, tercera hija de Thranduil e Idrial.

Araglas: Hoja Real, cuarto hijo de Thranduil e Idrial.

Legolas: Hoja verde, quinto hijo (adoptivo en este fic) de Thranduil e Idrial.

Idrial: Brillo de árbol, Reina y esposa de Thranduil.

Ninniach: nana de los hijos de Thranduil.


	2. CAPITULO DOS

**CAPITULO DOS **

Durante mucho tiempo, parecía que la familia real no se libraría de la tragedia. Idrial estuvo inconsolable meses y meses. Vagaba por el palacio con grandes ojos tristes. Trataba con desesperación de mantenerse fuerte y de no dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos frente a sus demás hijos. Las pequeñas princesas no comprendieron los que había sucedido. Solo Aranel, de una forma irreal, había captado que existía algo como la muerte, y que existía un lugar llamado Estancia de Mandos. En su mente infantil relacionaba la muerte de Araglas con la de un gatito que había tenido el año anterior.

En cuanto al Rey Thranduil, parecía que todo su amor se había volcado de pronto hacia el pequeño Legolas, talvez por ser el único varón de la familia, o talvez a su enorme parecido físico con el, o talvez el temor de perderlo; lo cierto era que pasaba mas tiempo con el pequeño elfo.

Idrial tomaba esto como un silencioso reclamo, ¿como había permitido que su criatura se asfixiara?, ¿que se quedara así en la cuna?, ella tendría que haber previsto todos los peligros, las posibilidades, los riesgos.

Estas muertes de cunas suelen ocurrir- decía Ninniach- no son habituales, pero suceden de cuando en cuando. Fue un accidente, no deben culparse-

Pero ninguna palabra de aliento, podían hacer olvidar a la pareja real, en especial a Thranduil , la manera en que habían encontrado al pequeño Araglas aquella mañana ,enrollado en la sabana (prueba de su lucha por sobrevivir) con la manta atravesada firmemente sobre la pequeña boca deformada .

Todas las palabras de consuelo de los Consejeros Reales de la pareja parecían débiles ante su enorme tristeza. Aunque ambos se preocupaban por sus hijos, Thranduil se preocupaba por atender más Legolas e Idrial a las pequeñas.

La naturaleza exigente de sus hijos, distraía a Idrial y ocupaba casi toda su atención, por lo que le quedaba poco tiempo para pensar, lo que agradecía Thranduil, ya que Idrial no aceptaba mas ayuda que la de su amiga y niñera Ninniach.

Idrial fue en verdad la más afectada por la muerte de su pequeño, Para Thranduil, Araglas no se había convertido en una personalidad definida, la muerte le afecto, por ser su único hijo varón, pero sobrellevo mejor su partida.

Legolas, al ser el menor, era el más exigente, Por encima del sufrimiento, había que alimentarlo, vestirlo, bañarlo. Thranduil lo miraba mientras dormía en la cuna y le agradecía su presencia. Un verdadero enviado de los Valar, se decía a si mismo Thranduil.

Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban los meses, la atmósfera del palacio fue retornando a la normalidad, aunque Idrial sabia que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes .La normalidad era un poco distinta, pero la familia real se acomodo a ella. Lentamente volvieron los colores a las mejillas de Idrial y dejo de obsesionarse con Araglas. Con el paso del tiempo, descubrieron que podían vivir con sus imágenes y los recuerdos se hicieron más fáciles de soportar.

Legolas era un elfo notable, comenzó a gatear y caminar a una edad mas temprana que la mayoría de los elfos, y al año ya se desplazaba por el palacio a una velocidad asombrosa, Ninniach lo miraba con asombro permanente y contaba que jamás había visto algo parecido.

Todo mundo lo quería, Belthil y Golasgil así lo demostraban al aceptar su presencia sin problemas, a diferencia de lo que habrían hecho con un hermano menor. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de tolerancia, paciencia, afecto natural y la consideración que exigía alguien más pequeño que ellas.

Con Aranel sucedía algo un poco distinto, quizás porque era mayor. Parecía muy conciente de que Legolas había venido en forma fortuita, como caído del cielo. Siempre tenia presente esta alegría. Con toda su dulzura, se había convertido en una hermana terriblemente protectora y muy cariñosa.

-Siempre quise tener un hermanito. Y ahora lo tengo- decía mirando al pequeño Legolas –Hermoso Legolas de los ojos azules- y reía, reía.

Así, poco a poco, Thranduil y su familia volvió a la normalidad, los niños parecían felices e Idrial supero la perdida del pequeño Araglas, y se abrió camino con otras actividades, con sus hijos y como Reina del Bosque.

Así, una tarde de verano, decidieron celebrar que se encontraban juntos y bien, Idrial anuncio su intención de llevar a los pequeños elfos hasta el viejo Lago, era un día calido e increíblemente soleado, un día perfecto para salir.

Las tres pequeñas princesas estaban emocionadas, es especial Golasgil, mas aventurera que sus hermanas.

Esa tarde, pocas familias de elfos se encontraban cerca del Lago. La familia real había llegado sin guardia ni nana, queriendo que los escasos momentos que se reunían, fueran íntimos, se acomodaron bajo las ramas de un nogal, algo alejados de la orilla, un matorral separaba el borde del Lago de las verdes campos adyacentes.

Idrial se dedico a acomodar los refrigerios, ayudada por Golasgil, quien quería apresurar la comida para tener todo el tiempo libre para explorar por centésima vez el pequeño Lago; Aranel y Belthil se habían alejado un poco, buscado flores para Belthil.

Thranduil se sentía orgulloso de Golasgil, una leve brisa revolvía sus rubios cabellos y se enrollaban alrededor de sus puntiagudas orejas, era una pequeña traviesa, su habitación se encontraba llena de piedras que coleccionaba, plumas de todo tipo, e innumerables objetos que encontraba en sus pequeñas excursiones.

-Esta creciendo- comento Thranduil.

-No me digas- contesto divertida Idrial

Golasgil levanto la mirada al percatarse que era el motivo de la conversación.

-¿Soy grande? ¿Lo soy?-

-Si- contesto Thranduil.

-¡Viva!, pronto podré cazar orcos!-

Ambos rieron.

-¿De que se rien? ¡Soy muy fuerte!-

-¡Oh, si pequeña Golasgil!-

Legolas estaba sentado a lado de Thranduil (como siempre), y miraba curiosamente la escena calladamente, Thranduil le sonrió y apoyo su mano sobre su rubia cabeza, pero Legolas no apartaba la vista de Golasgil.

-Sirvamos el té- comento Idrial

Poco después, mientras Idrial llenaba las finas tazas, se escucho un grito agudo y aterrado de Aranel.

--¡Oh, por los Valar!-

Idrial palideció, y la taza se derramo, Thranduil se levanto de un salto e Idrial lo siguió.

-¡Cuida de Legolas!- grito Idrial a Golasgil mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Encontraron a Aranel al pie de un roble. Era evidente que se había caído de una de las ramas.

Sangraba de una pequeña herida, que manchaba su vestido amarillo, pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien, solo tenía lastimado su orgullo.

Los sollozos entrecortados de Aranel se fueron calmando.

-¡No le digas a nadie Ada!-

-Calma mi pequeña, nadie lo sabrá, no es nada, solo el susto-

Pocos minutos después volvieron al pequeño picnic, la taza seguía tirada, el te derramado manchaba el mantel, miraron sorprendidos alrededor.

-¿Donde están Golasgil y Legolas?- pregunto Idrial.

-No pueden estar lejos- dijo Thranduil, -iré a buscarlos-

Idrial frunció el ceño, se volvió al sendero y con impaciencia comento- ¿donde pueden estar?, me extraña que Golasgil se haya llevado a Legolas sin avisar-

-No te preocupes, los encontrare, Golasgil es muy traviesa-

Thranduil se dirigió hacia la orilla del Lago, donde los árboles crecían más tupidos, tratando de identificar el vestido plateado de Golasgil o la túnica azul de Legolas.

-Golasgil… Legolas…-

Pero su llamada no tuvo respuesta, al llegar a un claro en el centro del bosque volvió a insistir.

-Golasgil…-

Silencio.

Thranduil decidió regresar, talvez en su ausencia ya habían regresado, pero la mirada de Idrial al llegar, le dijo lo equivocado que estaba.

-No han regresado- comento Idrial

-Tienen que estar en alguna parte-

-Quizás se hayan ido en otra dirección-

-No seas absurda, los habríamos visto- comento con sequedad Thranduil-Iré a buscarlos mas lejos, quizás estén escondidos-

Los gritos de Belthil llamaron su atención, gritaba desde la orilla del Lago.

Legolas estaba con el agua hasta la cintura, y aunque los elfos son buenos nadadores y se asocian bien con la naturaleza, Legolas era muy pequeño aun para esta situación.

Legolas estiraba las manitas sucias de barro pidiendo ayuda. Thranduil miro horrorizado la escena, los coditos de Legolas se hundían en el barro, los rasguños en sus finas muñecas, Idrial grito desesperada. En una fracción se segundo Thranduil salto al agua, Legolas comenzaba a hundirse.

El barro era espeso y resbaladizo, aun para un elfo, pero Thranduil pronto alcanzo a Legolas y rápidamente se lo alcanzo a Idrial. Ya sin el pánico encima, Thranduil camino suavemente por el barro, apenas dejando huella tras de si.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, solo esta empapado-

-¿Cómo pudo Golasgil dejar solo a Legolas?-sollozaba Idrial abrazando fuertemente a Legolas.

-¡??!-

Thranduil lanzo un grito angustioso, el rostro de Idrial se puso blanco como papel, se puso de pie y miro a Thranduil sobre los cabellos mojados de Legolas; lo comprendieron todo en un instante.

El grito de Thranduil se interrumpió bruscamente cuando se zambullo de nueva cuenta.

Cuando salio con Golasgil colgando de sus brazos como una muñeca, se quedo ahí, con el agua hasta la cintura, gritando el nombre del la pequeña una y otra vez, sabiendo que no volvería a escuchar ningún sonido sobre la Tierra Media.

Iona: Oh! , tip, tip, aca andamos, aunque un poco tarde esta vez , mmm ­--, y tip habra tragedia, pero no para nuestro Legolas, muhahhaaa.by y besos.

Thesadness: eso ya se vera mas adelante, muhaaaa. By y besos.

Anya D´Merack : tip, tip, veremos a nuestro Legyy ser el malo de la pelicula, ejem, perdon, del fic, digo, para variar. Besos.

Thesesshogroupie: tip, tip, aunque falta un poco para que Legolas conozca al otro bombon, para alla vamos, besos.

Nota: ! Mil gracias por todos los review de "El Llamado" y "Promesasa", fueron muy amables conmigo, los agradezco de verdad!! snif, snif ;-;


	3. CAPITULO 3

Ante todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, el trabajo ( hubo muchas guardias extras en el hospital, tip, trabajo en uno), las fiestas de fin de año, mas fiestas, etc, etc, en fin, aqui estamos. basta ya!! aqui vamos!!

pd. chequen esta historia que he puesto en otra seccion en micelaneos en book cross overss, please??

CAPITULO 3

¿Es maldad algo que eres?  
¿O algo que haces?  
-Morrissey

De alguna manera, la pareja real se sobrepuso en los años que siguieron. Tenían que salir adelante, las responsabilidades ante el reino no podían esperar, tenían que arreglárselas de un modo u otro.  
Todo su pueblo fue extremadamente amable con ellos, principalmente sus amigos y familiares cercanos. Se sorprendieron, aun hundidos por el dolor, por lo preocupación y consideración que les demostraban, no era para menos, la pareja real podía sucumbir de tristeza. Hacían todo lo posible por que la pareja real sobrellevara la perdida de Golasgil, no dijeron mucho pero demostraban simpatía y afecto de otras mil maneras. Principalmente Ninniach, que trabajo mas que nunca renovando el palacio y cuidando a los niños.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nadie podía ayudarlos realmente, porque nada podía devolverles a Golasgil.  
Recuerdos e imágenes de los pequeños, los asaltaban en la noche, los sacudían en medio del olvido del sueño, eran golpes que producían un dolor casi físico. Ni aun en el sueño elfico, se liberaban completamente, tan a menudo soñaban con ellos, que si no era Thranduil, era Idrial la que se despertaba por el temblor del cuerpo junto al suyo. Pero durante el día, su recuerdo estaba siempre presente, siempre.  
Pero tantas esperanzas.  
Nunca más.

Pero Idrial pensaba más de lo que Thranduil se imaginaba. Durante un tiempo percibió una sensación de resentimiento hacia Legolas, ¿era eso posible en un elfo? Era evidente – para ellos y el resto del reino- lo que había ocurrido aquel día: Legolas había ido hasta el borde del Lago y se había caído. Golasgil se había ahogado por tratar de salvarlo. Por salvarlo, se recordaba así misma Idrial, le había salvado la vida al precio de la propia. De alguna manera, la idea de su coraje le hizo más fácil soportar su muerte, si es que eso era posible.  
Pero comprendió que no era razonable, era el dolor lo que había hecho surgir esos sentimientos. Tenia que quitarlos de su mente y corazón.  
¿Como culpar a Legolas, un elfito de un año? De la misma manera podía culpar a Aranel y Belthil. Si no hubiesen trepado al árbol, si Aranel no se hubiese caído, habrían estado cerca y la tragedia se habría evitado.  
Pero después… Golasgil, tan aventurera como era, sabia nadar ¿como pudo ahogarse?, cierto que en medio del pánico y su corta edad todo podía pasar, pero no, no, la culpa era suya, era difícil de aceptar, ¿pero no acaso Thranduil se lo reprochaba?, los cambios de humor, actitud, su mirada. Ahora tenia que vivir con la culpa a cuestas. Había descuidado a Legolas y Golasgil.  
¡Oh dulce Erú, había tantas conjeturas! , ¡Que falta de sentido, que inútil era todo!, ningún examen profundo, ninguna auto recriminación podía alterar la situación. Los pensamientos, las situaciones, todo, todo debía terminar.  
Golasgil estaba muerta, resultaba imposible de comprender, mas para un elfo, pero así era. En adelante tenían que vivir para los que quedaban.  
Idrial sabia que con el tiempo Thranduil se recuperaría, era un mal momento, pero lo vencerían, juntos, como siempre. Talvez una vez asimilados los recuerdos, en cuanto tuviesen un respiro, volverían a ser los de antes, casi perfectos.

-¿Estas segura?-  
-Si- respondió Idrial, y tengo que reconocer que no me lo había imaginado.  
El calido sol de verano posaba sobre sus hombros y hacia brillar la taza de te y la copa de vino de Thranduil, las ramas de los árboles, cerca del balcón, parecían trasparentes contra la luz.  
-Pero Belthil y Legolas siempre se han llevado bien- dijo Thranduil.  
-Lo sé. Pero no últimamente-  
Estaban terminando de planear una sencilla fiesta por el décimo cumpleaños de Legolas, una reunión muy simple y familiar, así lo había sugerido el mismo Legolas.  
Idrial pregunto a Thranduil si había notado alguna diferencia en la conducta de Belthil. Thranduil frunció el ceño, pensando, su relación había mejorado mucho en los últimos años, estaban a gusto y mas armoniosos, con ellos y con los niños. Thranduil se pregunto por un momento si ese cambio no había sido producido por su anhelo e imaginación, pero no, no había señales de tensión en el dulce rostro de Idrial, solo se veía preocupada.  
-¿Que quieres decir?-  
-Es difícil de explicar- respondió Idrial- pienso que puede estar… celosa, quizás le duela la atención que recibe Legolas por ser el menor de la familia. No se. No puedo pensar en otra explicación para su conducta-  
-¿Que clase de conducta?, no la veo distinta-  
-Bueno, quizás este exagerando, pero viene… a cada momento viene con algunas historias-  
-¿Qué historias?-  
-Historias, cuentos. Constantemente lo acusa de cosas. Cosas crueles…-  
-Oh, vamos, no lo creo-  
-Mira, no estoy exagerando- respondió rápidamente Idrial-si solo hubiese ocurrido una vez o dos, no habría problema, pero sucede a menudo-  
-¿De que lo acusa?-  
-Bueno… dice que es cruel con ella. Dice que le lastima, que le dice cosas horribles, que destruye sus cosas, pequeñeces como esas-  
Thranduil levanto la copa de vino y se acerco al balcón.  
-Belthil es mucho mayor que Legolas, no pienso que eso sea posible, además ,ella se esta haciendo toda una dama, esta en la etapa de rebeldía, si es que eso es posible, pasa tanto tiempo con sus hierbas y el sanador, que casi no socializa con nadie-además, pienso que tienes razón, últimamente Legolas se ha llevado mucha de nuestra atención, ha iniciado sus clases de arco y espada, ha iniciado su clases formales con su tutor, su cercano festejo y nada que decir que es muy popular en el reino, especialmente con las chicas-  
-Belthil no puede evitarlo, es una sanadora nata, por eso me extraña su conducta-  
-No te procures Idrial, es solo una etapa, le pondremos más atención-  
-Si, tienes razón, tal vez soy desasido indulgente-  
-Y ahora, referente a la fiesta de Legolas…-

-Bien, creo que eso es todo ¿verdad?, iré a ver a Belthil- comento Thranduil al momento que se levantaba del cómodo sillón-  
- Creo que está arriba jugando-  
-¿No es mayor para eso?-  
-Esta acompañando a Legolas-

Thranduil llego a la puerta de la sala de juegos, pudo ver a Legolas sentado en la roja alfombra, estaba cruzando la puerta cuando vio como Belthil levantaba el puño cerrado y golpeaba con fuerza el hermoso rostro de Legolas. Thranduil se sorprendió tanto, que se quedo quieto, vio que Legolas se inclinaba hacia atrás, tambaleándose por el golpe. No grito, ni lloro. No emitió sonido alguno. Simplemente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Belthil, mientras esta retrocedía hacia una de las ventanas del cuarto, entonces Thranduil grito:  
-¡Belthil!-  
Un silencio angustioso lleno la habitación, ambos elfos retrocedieron para mirar a Thranduil y este se percato de la dureza de su voz resonando aun en el cuarto. Thranduil avanzo furioso hacia Belthil.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, es menor que tu!-  
Belthil miro a su Ada con tristeza y extrañeza en sus ojos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, las palabras entrecortadas por los sollozos.  
-Ada… Ada… me ha hecho daño… Legolas…me ha pegado y me ha dicho cosas horribles… Ada…-  
-¡No me mientas Belthil, acabo de verlo todo!-  
-¡Lo ha hecho Ada, es verdad!-  
-¡No quiero oír más!, baja a cenar, hablaremos mañana-  
Belthil se alejo corriendo, sus sollozos se alejaron.  
Thranduil se volvió a Legolas. Estaba llorando. Se había sentado al lado de la ventana. Se lamentaba en voz baja, con el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.  
-¿Legolas, como ha ocurrido esto?-  
Legolas tenía los labios apretados y la barbilla le temblaba.  
-Contéstame- suspiro Thranduil, casi en un murmullo.  
Legolas vacilo un momento y luego dijo en voz baja, -Belthil, lo ha hecho Belthil, las cosas horribles… ella…- con una mirada implorante en sus ojos, como si supiese que no le iban a creer, por un momento clavo sus azules ojos con los de Thranduil, y luego corriendo, se acerco a Thranduil con los brazos extendidos. Thranduil lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus rojo labios –tan dulce, pensó Thranduil- y donde aun se veía la huella de la mano de Belthil, roja, y cruel como sus acciones.  
-Eres un elfo muy valiente. No llores- dijo Thranduil mientras secaba sus lagrimas con ligeros besos, - todo acabo ya, no volverá a ocurrir-  
-Baja, es casi hora de la cena- le susurro al oído Thranduil, Legolas confirmo levemente con su cabeza, y se adelanto a su padre, al cruzar la puerta, giro y con temerosa voz susurro – gracias, Ada, por creer en mi-  
Mientras se acercaban al comedor, Thranduil pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, por fin, se dijo, todo saldría bien, Belthil se había dado cuenta que no podía engañar mas a sus padres y dejaría en paz a Legolas. Al entrar al comedor, Idrial, Aranel y Legolas estaban sentados ya en la mesa.  
-Belthil no tenía hambre, así que la he mandado a su habitación, esta de muy mal humor, se rehusó a sentarse al lado de Legolas, y cuando insistí, armo un alboroto-  
-Te lo explicare después-dijo Thranduil  
-¿Ha pasado algo?-  
-Más tarde te contare, tal vez si le pido que baje….-  
-No, tiene que aprender- interrumpió Idrial. -Bien, Oh, olvide el vino, Legolas, serias tan amab…-  
Pero Legolas ya estaba ofreciendo el vino a Thranduil, -tan considerado- pensó Idrial.  
-Ada, aquí esta tu vino, es tu preferido- dijo Legolas ofreciendo una sonrisa a su padre, sus dientes lucían muy blancos contra sus mejillas rosadas-para ti- dijo al momento de ofrecer la copa a Thranduil.  
-Ah… Gracias, muy amable Ion nin - dijo Thranduil acariciando la cabeza de Legolas, su cabello era suave y sedoso, y Thranduil recordó por segundos lo sucedido, pero al mirar la sonrisa de Legolas, solo vio cariño ahí.  
-Muy amable Ion nin- repitió thranduil  
Y para no ser superada, Aranel comento:  
-Legolas es el amor de todo el mundo-

Belthil no podía dormir, solo escuchaba las crueles palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.  
-¡Largate de aquí bruja, no toques mis juguetes, sal o te sacare yo mismo, miembro por miembro si es necesario!-


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

Alrededor de la mesa de desayuno, Aranel, Belthil, Thranduil y yo besamos a Legolas, le deseamos feliz cumpleaños y le entregamos sus regalos. Habíamos planeado pasar el día completo en familia, sin deberes reales, había organizado unos juegos en el jardín y la pequeña fiesta seria mas tarde.  
Thranduil , como buen elfo varón le regalo un precioso arco, carjal y flechas, hechos a su medida, sus cuchillos los obtendría al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, yo le regale uno juego de ropa, para lucir en ocasiones especiales, como hoy, Aranel le obsequio un dije de mithril con la forma de una hojita, incrustada con pequeñas esmeraldas, le había costado todos sus ahorros, pero ella decía que había valido la pena, y finalmente Belthil le había regalado una caja de madera labrada, y en la tapa la inicial de su nombre, la cual puso cerca del plato de Legolas, pero ella no se le acerco.

-Vamos- le dijo Idrial, mientras Belthil daba vueltas en el otro extremo de la mesa, sin saber que hacer .  
-Esto tiene que terminar- era mitad orden y mitad regaño e Idrial tenia la mano extendida hacia ella, haciéndole señas que se acercara.  
-Vamos, es tu hermano menor y hoy es su cumpleaños-  
Todos esperaron.  
-Vamos Belthil…-  
Había pasado ya unas semanas desde el incidente con Thranduil y Legolas, y se había rehusado desde entonces a acercarse a Legolas, hasta Aranel había intercambiado lugar con ella a la hora de la comida –para desagrado de Idrial-porque de lo contrario no comía nada. Pero estaba claro que esta situación no podía prolongarse.  
Silencio, solo se escuchaban los pájaros en el jardín.  
De pronto, obedientemente, Belthil se dirigió a su lugar, callada, y se sentó junto a Legolas.  
Les observamos.  
En medio de un silencio casi tangible, Legolas le dio la más candida y dulce de las sonrisas, luego extendió su mano y la puso sobre la Belthil, ella se puso tensa. Idrial observo que aferro el mantel con los dedos, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Al instante, Legolas se inclino y la beso suavemente en la mejilla  
-Que tiernos- dijo Thranduil- vamos, sed buenos y terminad con estas tonterías-  
Pero Belthil pareció no escucharlo, levanto su cara hacia Idrial, y por una fracción de segundo, ella pareció ver una expresión de ruego en ella, y -¿temor?-  
Luego se dirigió nuevamente a Legolas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, retiro su mano y la froto fuertemente sobre su mejilla donde Legolas lo había besado.  
-Vete de la mesa- aunque la vosz de Idrial sonaba neutra, sus ojos despedían chispas.  
-Cuando estés dispuesta a pedir disculpas por tu conducta, puedes volver-  
Las lágrimas ya brotaban de los ojos de Belthil.  
-Desayunaras sola- Aranel quería protestar, pero una mirada de Thranduil la hizo callar- te pondré tu desayuno en la mesa de la cocina, desayuna ahí-  
Lentamente Belthil se alejo a la cocina. Idrial se quedo pensativa, había algo mal en toda esta situación, era como si Belthil viera algo con suma claridad y ella no.  
La comida también la hizo sola.  
Mas tarde, tal vez por la culpa que llenaba a Idrial ,se acerco a Belthil, le hablo suavemente- ¡Oh, Belthil, todos te queremos mucho!, ¿no lo sabes?, Idrial la estrecho con fuerza, pero Belthil no contesto, solo afirmo con la cabeza.  
-No se que esta pasando entre tu y Legolas, pero debes ser amable, hoy es su cumpleaños y es menor que tu. Ya eres mayor.-  
Belthil con los ojos firmemente cerrados solo afirmo de nuevo...  
-Así que traten se ser amables, ¿lo intentarán?-  
-si- contesto Belthil con tanta suavidad que apenas si la escucho Idrial  
-Mira- dijo con alegría Idrial- vamos a salir a jugar y queremos que vengas con nosotros, lo deseamos- En esos momentos entraba Thranduil-¿no es cierto?-  
-Claro- contesto el Rey elfo- no nos divertiríamos sin ella-  
-¿Vienes?- pregunto Idrial  
Con temblorosos labios Belthil afirmo, abrumada por esa demostración de cariño de su familia, No quería mas de esto, ya había tenido demasiada soledad y no conducía a nada.  
-Muy bien, sabía que podría confiar en ti-  
Belthil sonrió aliviada, y salio corriendo al encuentro con sus hermanos.  
-Te dije que todo se arreglaría- comento Thranduil.  
Thranduil e Idrial salieron al jardincito que tenían cerca del palacio, Belthil jugaba y se trepo a su árbol favorito, se sentó en una rama, se dio la vuelta y miro a sus padres. Esbozo una sonrisa y dijo:  
-Venid a jugar conmigo-  
Ambos monarcas soltaron a reír.  
-¡Estas bromeando!- ya no soy tan joven para subir ahí-contesto divertida Idrial.  
-Ven Ada, sube conmigo, es fácil-  
-Mas tarde, quizás, ahora ven a jugar con nosotros y tus hermanos-  
-Baja- dijo Idrial -Aranel y Legolas nos esperan-  
Por un instante Belthil dudo, y ni Thranduil o Idrial pudieron ver su expresión en el rostro porque estaba ensombrecido por el follaje.  
-Muy bien- se decidió Belthil y bajo ágilmente del árbol.

Al acercarse los tres a donde estaban Aranel y Legolas, Thranduil pudo escuchar los gritos de placer de Legolas, corría entre los árboles con Aranel y rodaban sobre la hierba calida y seca. Legolas corrió al verlo, alzando los brazos, Thranduil rió, y lo levanto de un brinco, después lo bajo y comenzó a desprenderlo de la brizna que se había adherido a su nueva ropa.Thranduil levanto la vista al cielo, frunciendo un poco el ceño a causa del sol.  
-Hace un día precioso- comento.  
-Muy bonito… perfecto…-respondio Idrial  
Al voltear Thranduil, Legolas corría nuevamente tras Aranel.  
En ese momento noto una mirada extraña en Idrial, tenía una expresión suave, y una sonrisa jugueteaba todavía en sus labios, los ojos tenían una mirada lejana, soñadora, se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello.  
-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con un salto Idrial  
-Nada, únicamente me estaba asegurando de que aun estabas aquí-  
Se besaron suavemente. Como si con ese simple beso pudieran borrar todo el dolor y alejar el pasado. Ambos se sintieron seguros, sintieron que cualesquiera que fuesen los cambios, cualquier futuro, pasase lo que pasase, siempre se tendrían el uno al otro.  
En ese momento Thranduil se dio cuenta.  
-¡Idrial!, ¿desde cuando?-  
-Shhh, no digas nada, no quiero que los niños se enteran, no todavía, hablaremos mas tarde-  
Thranduil, conmocionado, solo afirmo con la cabeza.  
En ese momento, Legolas y Aranel corrían hacia ellos, riéndose y sin aliento. Belthil llego poco después.  
-Belthil- dijo Idrial- decide el juego  
-Quiero quedarme contigo- contesto  
-Belthil- dijo Thranduil, recuerda lo que dijiste-  
-Bueno ¿a que jugamos?-pregunto emocionada Aranel- tiene que ser algo divertido para Legolas-  
-Al escondite- sugirió Belthil- pero ustedes también tiene que jugar- señalo a sus padres  
Idrial rió- por supuesto-  
-Muy bien.- dijo Thranduil,- entonces al escondite-  
Legolas corrió ansioso hacia Belthil.  
-Belthil… Belthil…vamos a jugar-  
Belthil se quedo quieta, mirándolo, luego se aparto de un salto y se alejo corriendo rumbo al palacio.  
Thranduil frunció el ceño, siguiéndola con la mirada, Ahora que todo parecía marchar bien.  
-Ah, déjala ir- dijo Idrial- Me rindo.si quiere hacerse la tonta…- , se volvió hacia los otros - muy bien, ahora, ¿Quién busca primero?-  
-Yo- dijo Aranel.  
-Bueno. Y nada de espiar ¿he?- cuenta hasta veinte, muy despacio y ven a buscarnos- Idrial se esforzaba por sonreír, no permitiría que nada arruinarse la diversión.  
Aranel cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba contra un viejo ciruelo.  
-Empiezo ahora-dijo, y comenzó a contar lentamente en voz alta- uno… dos… tres…-  
Thranduil vio pasar a Legolas, para esconderse en unas hierbas altas que crecían al pie de un manzano, Idrial se apresuro a los limites del jardín y Thranduil se acerco lo mas posible al palacio, detrás de unas columnas, escucho la voz de Aranel- ¡Allá voy!, ¡listos o no!-  
Thranduil estaba a punto de agacharse cuando vio un movimiento en el árbol cercano, Belthil estaba en una de las ramas, semiescondida por el follaje y las frutas.  
-Baja mi pequeña estrella, la estamos pasando estupendamente-  
Pero Belthil solo sacudió su cabeza.  
-Oh, bueno- Thranduil se preguntaba de quien había salido tan testaruda esta niña.  
Thranduil se acerco al árbol, y decidió subir para hablar con ella y preguntarle que le sucedía. Estaba al pie del tronco, cuando Aranel, con un grito de alegría y triunfo, salto de los arbustos y se aferro a su pierna.  
-¡Te pesqué!-  
Le aferro la mano y lo llevo al centro del jardín, cuando Thranduil volteo, no vio mas a Belthil.  
-Eso no vale, fue muy fácil .En realidad no estabas ni escondido-decía Aranel.  
- Has sido demasiado rápida para mi- contesto Thranduil-Ahora me toca buscar a mi-  
-Cierra los ojos y no mires- dijo Aranel-  
- Es tan mandona-le dijo Thranduil a Idrial-No se de quien lo ha heredado. No será de mí-  
Ambos rieron.  
-¿Has visto a Belthil?-  
-Si. Esta en su viejo árbol-  
-¿Le has hablado?-  
-Si. No quiere bajar-  
-La haré bajar- dijo Idrial-  
-Déjala, sigamos con el juego. Ya se le pasara-  
Aranel observaba impaciente toda la platica- ¡Ada, empieza a contar!, y no hagas trampas-  
Thranduil rió, cerro los ojos, y apoyo la cabeza contra la corteza y empezó a contar. Podía escuchar los murmullos y risitas que corrían nerviosas.  
-¡…Veinte, allá voy!-  
Fue fácil hallar a Idrial, estaba agachada, detrás de una cerca.  
-Realmente, Idrial, tendrás que aprender a hacerlo mejor- dijo divertido Thranduil  
-¡Oh, vete a Mordor!- se levanto riéndose.-En realidad que bueno que me encontraste, era una posición bastante incomoda, además me da tiempo para ver como va el pastelillo de Legolas-  
-No puedes irte, te toca contar-  
-Ya te las arreglaras- y comenzó a alejarse.  
Aranel impaciente, apremio a su padre a que la encontrara.- ¡Adaaaa…, nunca me encontraras!-  
-¡Si te encontrare, prepárate!-Thranduil recorrió el pequeño jardín, tratando de distinguir un mechón dorado u oscuro entre el follaje, pero comprendió que debían haber cambiado de escondite, regreso al centro y llamo melodramáticamente

- Araneeellll, te estoy buscando, Legolas, los encontrare…-  
Se detenía a cada instante, afilando sus agudos sentidos elficos, esperando escuchar una respiración, una risa contenida, algo, pero el silencio era total. Por fin al llegar a algunos arbustos, escucho una risita reprimida por la excitación, salto y se topo con Legolas que trataba de esconderse entre las hojas.  
-¡Te encontré!, ¡He encontrado a Legolas!-  
- Ada,… Ada…. Legolas reía- una risa que broto como un manantial, pensó Thranduil, y lo abrazo en un impulso afectuoso, y Legolas se reía y revolvía en los brazos de Thranduil.  
-¡Oh, no!, has perdido una cinta de tu túnica nueva Legolas- Vamos tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a Aranel-  
-¡Si, si, vamos Ada, debe estar por aquí, la encontrare primero, ya veras!- contesto Legolas  
Anduvieron de la mano recorriendo el jardín, y Thranduil se acordó del escondite de Belthil, tal vez estuvieran ahí, se acercaron al árbol, Thranduil trataba de ver en lo alto, Legolas buscaba entre el alto follaje- ¡La encontrare, ya veras Ada!-  
Fue cuandoThranduil la vio, yacía al pie del árbol, oculta parcialmente por la maleza. Estaba demasiada inmóvil.  
-…Belthil…-  
Se acerco mas, se inclino en la maleza, no prestando atención a las espinas que herían sus blancas manos. La suave mejilla se hallaba tibia al tacto, pero comprendió que el calor estaba desapareciendo, que no volvería.

Me ha quedado corto!!, pero espero que en el proximo ( con menos obstaculos para nuestro Legolas , muhhaaa) poder introducir a nuestro bombon de Aragorn.

Gracias thesesshogroupiepor tus revieww, siempre me levantan el animo y me ponen de buen humor.

fallenangel. y tip, lo que pasa es que Idrial es de pelo negro, y de ahi el color de sus hijos, y ella es noldor, de ahi su color, y nop, no solo los medios elfos tienen ese color, y gracias por estar estar con nosotros, espero continues hasta el final, chao!!

thesadness: y tip, me tarde un poco, pero espero seguir como antes de ahora en adelante, gracias.


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

_Idrial POV_

Teníamos la esperanza que después de acabar el funeral de Belthil, pudiéramos juntar los pedazos y tratar de comenzar otra vez, una nueva vida. Llegaría el momento en que el dolor no fuese tan absorbente, un momento en que Thranduil volviese de ese otro mundo-distante y aislado-al cual se había retirado. Yo no podía darme ese lujo, tenia que preocuparme, tenía que sopórtalo…pero Thranduil…podía ver las líneas de dolor en su hermoso rostro. Manifestaba una gran pesadumbre y al mismo tiempo, una tensión alarmante. Parecia vivir al borde de un precipicio. No había manera de acercársele.

Con Aranel y Legolas, en cambio, se portaba de manera diferente. Despedía a Ninniach, y luego derramaba en ambos expresiones de afecto de una intensidad desmesurada. Salvo el papel de padre y Rey, Thranduil parecía no existir, no para mí. Era casi como si hubiese levantado una barrera para protegerse de un futuro dolor.

_Thranduil POV_

Esperaba que Idrial, durante la ceremonia del funeral de Belthil, una escena de lágrimas o gritos, pero no hubo nada, se limito a estar ahí, con la mirada fija, sin ver a nadie en especial. Comprendía la situación de Idrial, ambos estábamos desvastados, vacíos. ¿Pero que mas podíamos hacer, una vez mas las responsabilidades del Reino , Aranel y Legolas nos mantenía en Arda. Y a Idrial algo mas…

¿Pero como olvidar¿como olvidar a Belthil en sus brazos, con la cabeza colgada hacia atrás, el puño apretado, los ojos abiertos... olvidar?

Es curioso como los fragmentos que forman aquellos momentos se mantienen tan claros en la mente. Todo, las imágenes, los sonidos, los olores, como si todos los sentidos se esforzaran en preservar el recuerdo solo para atormentar. ¿ como olvidar a Idrial gritando, enloquecida, aferrandose al cuerpo de Belthil, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, sujetando su cabeza contra el cuello roto¿ como olvidar su mirada de incredulidad? Aun podía oler las ortigas, las flores, las frutas, el tomillo silvestre… puedo ver a Legolas quieto, retorciendo una cinta de su túnica entre los dedos y llorando… puedo ver a Aranel saliendo de su escondite y agregar sus propios alaridos de horror.

¿Olvidar, lo milagroso es que un elfo conserve tales recuerdos y siga viviendo.

_Normal POV_

Si la propia vida de Thranduil se vio desecha¿como podía esperar que Idrial, sobre todo Idrial sobreviviera a esta catástrofe¿como era posible que sobreviviera, pero una vez mas, Thranduil sabia la respuesta… Idrial no podía encerrarse en si misma demasiado tiempo. Antes y después, la realizada acabaría por imponerse. Y lo hizo en formas imposibles de ignorar…

La serie de eventos que siguió después fue lo peor para la familia real, el Consejo Real empezó a investigar esta serie desafortunados eventos, se hablaba que la familia estaba maldecida, que los Valar los habían abandonado, el pueblo murmuraba aquí y allá. Thranduil e Idrial podían sentirlo, los murmullos… los susurros…la forma en que los miraban… y los murmullos que no paraban…

Incluso llegaron una o dos cartas anónimas, pidiendo que confesaran… ¿confesar que ?... ¡Oh, por los Valar!...

Pero el Consejo Real no pudo comprobar nada en concreto.

-No puedo… quedarme mas aquí- dijo por fin Idrial, atragantándose con las palabras- Tenemos que irnos-

Thranduil trato de abrazarla, pero esta lo aparto.

-Lo digo en serio¡No lo puedo seguir tolerando-

-Idrial, sabes que tenemos responsabilidades ante el Reino, no podemos irnos, no podemos abandonarlos…este es nuestro hogar…-

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y los brazos le colgaban sin fuerzas.

-Mi vida, Idrial, quédate,…quédate por lo menos hasta que…-

Pero Idrial se aparto de su lado y miro por la ventana, tenia la mirada apagada. Thranduil vio entonces las semanas de tortura que habían trascurrido y que iban a continuar.

-Todos han cambiado con nosotros, salta a la vista-

Era un error intentar escapar, Thranduil lo sabia, este era su hogar, su reino, su pueblo.

-Vamos a esperar… al menos...-

¡No¡no quiero, quiero ir a donde la gente no murmure… quiero ir a Lothlórien-

Lothlórien era una buena idea, los familiares de Idrial estaban all�, la cuidarían en estos momentos tan críticos, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir¿como quedarse sin la mitad de su alma¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir, y la idea de abandonar el su Reino…

Pero ya no había paz. La situación no cambiaba, los rumores, los chismes…

Y así, la decisión fue tomada, Idrial partiría a Lothlórien una temporada, partiría en pocas semanas.

Así Idrial estuvo muy atareada empacando y arreglando cosas para su partida, Aranel y Legolas se quedarían, claro que podrían ir a visitarla, si los caminos eran seguros. La tarde antes de partir, estaba realmente agotada.

-Debes estar cansada- comento Thranduil, al prepararse para dormir juntos, juntos por última vez en semanas o meses-

-Desecha-

-Vamos, duerme, mañana puedes levantarte un poco tarde-

Y pronto, con la tibieza del Thranduil a su lado, Idrial se quedo dormida.

Idrial se despertó al sentir a Thranduil levantarse del lecho.

-Duerme un poco mas, es muy temprano, te traeré el te mas tarde-

Con el pensamiento que también se tenía que levantar, Idrial se quedo de nuevo dormida.

Despertó con una sensación de cosquilleo en la cara, al abrir lo ojos, no pudo sofocar un grito de terror, al ver cerca, muy cerca de ella, una gran araña, que se acercaba cada vez mas…

Habían trascurrido varias horas desde el incidente, La Guardia Real no tenia idea o excusa de cómo había entrado semejante animal a la habitación Real, pero lo cierto era, que si a algo le tenia pánico Idrial, eso eran a las arañas, extraña fobia para una elfa que viva en el Bosque Negro, pero este temor se había desarrollado antes de que ella y tales criaturas llegaran al Bosque Negro.

El sanador salio de la habitación Real, y encontró a un preocupado Monarca, caminando de aquí para allá.

Isa, amigo mió, dime¿como se encuentra Idrial-

Mi Rey Thranduil, Idrial se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero ha sufrido mucho, la tendré en observación dos o tres días- Dijo el sanador- pasaran semanas antes que ella pueda viajar, si todavía ese es su deseo, pero la emoción ha sido demasiado para ella, los recientes acontecimientos y esto, lo siento Thranduil-

… -

Lamento mucho lo del bebe, no pude hacer nada y… ¡Oh! En verdad lo siento mi Rey, pero la Reina no podrá darle mas hijos-

… - Thranduil se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla cercana-

Era inevitable, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero creo que lo que mas necesita ahora es verlo mi Rey,naturalmente esta deprimida y alterada, pero se recuperara sin problemas, su Fëar esta todavía unido a Arda-

Ya veo- exclamo Thranduil- Gracias amigo mío, en verdad gracias- Y con eso, Thranduil se dirigió a ver a su Reina.

Idrial Levanto la vista con asombro al ver entrar a Thranduil, este se acerco a su lecho y la tomo de la mano, susurrando un-lo siento-

Idrial no podía soportarlo, tenia que saber… tenia…

-Thranduil, mi amado, dime¿los niños lo sabían¿sabían que estaban esperando un hermanito-

Thranduil consternado por la pregunta, solo atino a decir- Aranel no, creo nunca se dio cuenta…

¿Y Legolas, lo sabia Legolas- Pregunto ansiosa Idrial

¡Oh, si, no se como, sensibilidad creo, pero siempre los supo, el mismo me pregunto el día de su cumpleaños…-

Durante las largas horas de su recuperación, que se volvieron días, Idrial no podía sacarse de la mente a Legolas, la visitaba constantemente, le hizo infinitas muestras de afecto, Idrial las aceptaba y trataba de devolverle los abrazos y besos, pero sentía que algo andaba mal… y contestaba todas esas muestras de cariño en forma burda. Legolas seguía en su mente, como un enigma…

Comenzó a pensar con intensidad en todos los detalles que habían ocurrido desde que Legolas entro en sus vidas. Las imágenes de los incidentes eran brillantes y nítidas en su mente. No eran imágenes nuevas. Todos los detalles estaban ahí, siempre ahí…los había ignorado¿Por qué, quizás por miedo, miedo a la conclusión inevitable a la que la llevaba su pensamiento… esas ideas que no la dejaban descansar…

Sentía que tenia que guardar todos esos pensamientos para ella, no podía decirle a nadie y menos a Thranduil. Se podría asustar… de ella. Hubiera creído que esas ideas eran desvaríos de una mente enferma… Pero no era su imaginación, ella había sostenido a Belthil en sus brazos poco después de su partida a la Sala de Mandos…había visto sus ojos sin vida mirar al sol sin un parpadeo… Y había visto la cinta que sostenía en la mano, en un apretado puño... la cinta de la túnica de Legolas.

¿Cómo era posible? Esas cosas no pueden suceder, su vida era real, no una relato de horror o fantasía (como este-), era una elfa normal, con una vida normal, salvo que tres de sus hijos habían muerto trágicamente¿coincidencia, Quizás. Coincidencia era una palabra para explicar un hecho improbable, pero no lo explicaba…Idrial trato de aferrarse a cualquier cosa, quizás sus pensamientos, sus dudas, eran resultado de su recuperación…

Con mas voluntad, con todo lo sucedido recientemente, Idrial quería ir a Lothlórien, talvez a Rivendell, donde también tenia familia, quería sanar, quería respirar, quería buscar consejo, talvez Lord Elrond o la Señora Galadriel podrían ayudarla…

Al partir aquella mañana, Idrial se despidió de su familia, de su dulce Aranel, de su amado Rey y por ultimo de Legolas.

¡Vuelve pronto, te extrañaremos¿talvez podremos visitarte- exclamo tristemente el pequeño Legolas

-Talvez- fue la fría respuesta de Idrial, Legolas no contesto. Tenía los labios apretados. Idrial se dio cuenta que los ojos azules de Legolas estaban húmedos de lagrimas que pugnaban por brotar, y de pronto cayo en la cuanta de su frialdad, debido a sus sospechas que había permitido que surgieran, pero esto le había cerrado el camino. Por completo.

Idrial se arrodillo y se inclino hacia delante para que sus cabezas quedaran a la misma altura. Era solo un pequeño elfo. Triste. Asustado.

¿Qué sucede, Legolas…pequeño…-

-Madre...- susurro Legolas

¿Qué sucede- volvió a decir Idrial – Dime –

Y Legolas, súbitamente y a punto de echarse a llorar, dijo muy deprisa

¿No me quieres ya-

¡Oh! Legolas- dijo Idrial- y lo abrazo y apretó contra ella¡Claro que si¡Te amo-

Idrial le acaricio el cabello y sintió la fragilidad de su cuello. Parecía tan pequeño en sus brazos, tan vulnerable. Pensó en su conducta. Había sido intolerable.

-Perdóname-dijo-no me he portado bien-las lágrimas de Legolas le humedecían las mejillas

-Te quiero mucho Mama-

-Ya ha pasado… ya, ya...- Se abrazaron un largo momento y se separaron, se secaron las lagrimas, sonrieron. Idrial se dio la vuelta y vio a Thranduil que los observaba fijamente, pero complacidamente. Se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, beso a Idrial, un beso prolongado y calido. El alivio se le manifestaba en el rostro, en la voz.

-Vuelve pronto, mí alma-

-si-

Al irse alejando Idrial con su Guardia Real pensó- ya ha pasado todo-aquellas ideas, aquellas sospechas insanas eran todas enfermizas. No volvería a permitir que la asaltaran de nuevo. Tenía una familia, a Thranduil, a Aranel. Y a Legolas también.

Legolas…

Volvió a ver su rostro bañado de lágrimas¿como pudo ser tan cruel? No se repetiría. Ya había pasado. Definitivamente. Nada. Ya ha pasado todo. Esto era la realidad.

La palabra "pronto" es demasiado relativa en la vida de un elfo, y así, sin darse cuenta, pasaron años desde la partida de Idrial. Había estado en Lothlórien y Rivendel, compartiendo la hospitalidad de sus señores, buscando paz y consejo. Había logrado la primera en parte, pero los consejos no le daban la ansiada calma que buscaba, ni aun el mismo espejo de Galadriel había podido ayudarla a aclarar sus dudas, su mente, su corazón.

Su familia había ido a visitarla un par de ocasiones, sobretodo en Lothlórien, pero los caminos se estaban haciendo más peligrosos, y por lo tanto, menos frecuentes sus visitas, pero ella no se había decidido a regresar.

Se encontraba en Rivendel cuando recibió la noticia que su familia vendría a verla, después de todo, empezaba el verano…

La Familia Real llego a Rivendel a la semana siguiente, habían estado solo una vez como familia en ese lugar hace muchos años, y esta era como la primera vez para sus hijos.

Hasta que el Rey Thranduil y sus hijos fueron recibidos por Lord Elrond e Idrial, esta se vino a dar cuenta de cuanto tiempo… del verdadero tiempo que había pasado…

Aranel era ya toda una Dama, elegante y orgullosa, frágil y delicada, una digna heredera de Thranduil e Idrial. Thranduil no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la ultima vez que lo vio, es mas, lo veía lleno de vigor, mas joven, si eso es posible para un elfo, elegante e imponente, pero Legolas... ¡Oh! Dulce Elbereth, Legolas fue su mayor sorpresa, lo sabia lindo en su infancia, eso fue lo primero que la cautivo, pero ahora…había pasado justo su mayoría de edad ( ceremonia a la que no asistió), pero lo que mas sorprendió a Idrial fue su belleza, alto y de fina figura, de grácil movimiento, su larga cabellera rubia como el sol, su cara de finos y hermosos rasgos, pero indiscutiblemente masculinos, su tez blanca y perfecta, su largo cuello, y esos brillantes ojos, de un azul como Idrial jamás había visto, era todo un Príncipe elfo, era perfecto, nuca pensó ver a otro elfo mas hermoso aun mas que la nieta de la Dama Galadriel.

Y todo esto y mas, fue lo que vieron muchos pares de ojos curiosos en un balcón cercano.

-Maegovanen Thranduil Oropherion- exclamo Lord Elrond, dando la bienvenida a sus huéspedes.

-Maegovanen Elrond Pheredil- respondió a su vez Thranduil, acercándose al medio elfo para un efusivo abrazo- ha pasado algo de tiempo mi buen amigo-

-Siglos, me temo amigo , pero vamos, pasa, mira quien esta aquí-

Y siguiendo la mirada de Elrond, Thranduil se topo con los hermosos ojos de Idrial. Sin necesidad de palabras, solo se acercaron y abrazaron, inmersos en su dialogo interno.

-Maegovanen Lord Elrond, me presento, mi nombre es Aranel- dijo gentilmente la Princesa-Ya que veo que mis padres están un poco ocupados por el momento- sonrió.

-Maegovanen Aranel, ciertamente te recuerdo, cuando viniste por primera vez a mi casa, hace muchos años, todavía en brazos de tu madre- respondió Lord Elrond con una leve reverencia , luego mirando a Legolas, que era imposible de ignorar, pregunto ¿ Y quien es el apuesto joven elfo-

-Lord Elrond, tengo el gusto de presentarle a mi hermano menor-

-Maegovanen, mi nombre es Legolas mi Lord- agrego graciosamente Legolas

¡Oh, si tu madre me ha hablado de ti mi Príncipe-dijo Elrond, no apartando la vista de esos hermosos ojos- bienvenidos a ambos a Rivendel, espero su estancia sea placentera- acentuando la palabra Placentera con los ojos en Legolas.

-Gracias mi Lord- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y rieron mas.

-Bueno, veo que ya se han presentado- dijo Thranduil, acercándose junto con Idrial

-Encantadores Príncipes Thranduil, Idrial, los felicito-ahora sus habitaciones están listas, un sirviente les acompañara, descansen, estoy seguro que tiene mucho de que hablar, los veré en la cena de bienvenida- comento Elrond.

-Gracias amigo mió, será un placer, y de nuevo gracias por todo- respondió Thranduil.

¿Habías visto elfo mas hermoso Ró- pregunto una voz en susurros en lo alto del balcón.

-Nunca, Dan, me ha quitado el aliento- respondió otra voz igual de suave

-Apuesto a que me saludara a mi primero- agrego una tercera voz

-J�, eso mismo dijiste esta mañana de Arwen-susurro la primera voz.

-Si, pero no lo había conocido a él, apuesto a que me sonreirá a mi primero-

-Ni lo sueñes Estel- respondieron las dos voces idénticasél es nuestro-

-Eso lo veremos…-


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6 **

Esa noche una fiesta de bienvenida fue ofrecida al la Familia Real. Una cena precedió al gran evento.

Cuando el Rey Thranduil llego con su familia, fueron recibidos por Lord Elrond.

Paz y salud Rey Thranduil, Permíteme presentarte a mi familia y consejeros, estos son mis hijos, Estel, Elladan y Elrohir y esta pequeña es Arwen- dijo señalando a las cuatro figuras a su derecha.

Las cuatro pequeñas cabezas se inclinaron respetuosamente.

Maegovanen Rey Thranduil-

A Thranduil le sorprendió un poco que Elrond llamara hijo a ese muchacho mortal, pero pensó que ya habría tiempo que el mismo Elrond le platicara sobre el asunto.

Y estoy seguro que recuerdas a Erestor y Glorfindel-

Paz y salud Lord Elrond- Thranduil a su vez presento a su pequeña familia- Ya conocen a mi Reina, Idrial, -comento Thranduil- y esta es mi hija Aranel, y este joven elfo es Legolas, mi hijo-

Aranel y Legolas se apresuraron a saludar a su vez.

Una vez intercambiado las presentaciones y saludos como el protocolo lo exigía, pasaron a la mesa, ya el ambiente se sentía mas relajado.

Así paso la cena, los elfos mayores hablando asuntos de sus respectivos reinos, solo miradas de solayo de los elfos mas jóvenes en ambos extremos de la mesa.

Bien mi viejo amigo, creo que es tiempo que pasemos al Gran Salón-

Así es, es tiempo de dejar que los más jóvenes gocen la noche-

Cuando entraron al Salón, ya unos no escasos elfos animaban la reunión, algunos cantaban y algunas parejas bailan aquí y allàalgunos solo tomaban vino y ligeros bocadillos, sin embargo se hizo un silencio reverencial cuando los Altos Elfos entraron al salón. Luego de una ligera pausa y también una ligera reverencia, la música empezó de nuevo.

Bien hermanito, observa mientras pido la primera pieza de baile al dulce Príncipe-

Ni lo sueñes Elladan, el bailara primero conmigo…-

Creo que Estel ya se decidió por ustedes hermanitos- comento entre suaves risas Arwen.

Y efectivamente, Estel muy seguro de si mismo, se dirigía con pasos agigantados a los huéspedes del Bosque Negro, pero para su sorpresa, el mencionado Príncipe ya se dirigía hacia el, sus corazón golpeo fuertemente en su pecho, y la manos le empezaron a sudar, pero cuando ya casi se encontraban en el centro del salón, el Príncipe continuo caminando con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y una suave ráfaga de aire fue todo lo que le indico a Estel que su amado elfo lo había pasado de largo, así que a Estel no le quedo mas remedio que seguir caminando.

Princesa Aranel- dijo Estel- ¿me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza de baile? (¡Que estupido soy, espero que la Princesa acepte bailar conmigo¡por Los Valar, que acepte, que acepte¡Oh, no, mi Ada me mira con esa mirada "especial" suya!)

Esperando una respuesta, Estel extendió su mano a Aranel, la cual solo esperaba una cosa: con un ligero movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de parte del Rey Thranduil, Aranel extendió su fina mano - Será un placer-

Observando que Legolas ahora le pedía la pieza a Arwen, Thranduil con una copa de vino en la mano comento:

Entonces Elrond¿me dirás ahora quien es este mortal que vive en tu casa y llamas hijo, en verdad que me tiene intrigado-

Jàmi viejo amigo, ya decía yo que te habías demorado en preguntar, pero es verdad, lo quiero como a un hijo, pero es una larga historia-

Tiempo es lo que nos sobra Elrond, y es una noche agradable, así que empieza ya-

Idrial paseaba de aquí a allàllevaba ya algún tiempo en Rivendel, y había hecho varias amistades, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no podía quitar su mirada, como todos los demás, de la pareja que se llevaba la noche, Arwen y Legolas… Legolas, al verlo de nuevo, no pudo evitar recordar por que había partido de su hogar. Recordar era muy doloroso todavía, muy doloroso…

Los gemelos, mientras tanto, reían divertidos y se susurraban secretamente al oído, la situación de su hermanito mortal no había pasado desapercibida para sus ojos, y ahora tramaban como reclamar una pieza de baile al hermoso Príncipe, ya que su pequeña hermanita, una vez encandilada, no lo soltaba.

Llego el momento de un baile especial, donde se giraba graciosamente y se intercambiaban parejas por algunos momentos¡Era la oportunidad que estaban esperando, se apresuraron pedir a un par de doncellas la pieza de baile para acercarse al centro de salón, la música empezó, los giros, los saludos, un abrazo, una vuelta, cambio, giro, saludo, abrazo, vuelta y cambio de nueva cuenta.

…Me gustaría verte mañana Legolas, podríamos cabalgar un rato juntos¿por la tarde quizás, mmm?-

…eres muy amable Elladan, me gustaría, pero le he prometido a Arwen acompañarla al lago…-

Vuelta y cambio

… Gracias Lord Glorfindel, en realidad, el aroma es por el aceite de flores que uso en el cabello…-

Vuelta y cambio.

… En verdad me harías muy feliz si me acompañaras, estoy seguro que te encantara mi Príncipe, tu y yo, solos, bajo las estrellas…-

…no se Elrohir, no creo que me alcance el tiempo, le he prometido a Arwen ayudarla con un poema suyo-

Vuelta y cambio.

…si, es verdad Arwen, en el Bosque Negro puedes toparte con arañas del tamaño de tu cabeza, a decir verdad, más grandes…-

Vuelta y cambio

… es agradable verte otra vez madre… ¡todo mundo te conoce!... me hace feliz verte feliz…-

Vuelta y cambio

…entonces¿nunca has visto a los Galadrim en acción, me han dicho que los arqueros del Bosque Negro son los mejores, pero los elfos Lórien son excelentes-

¿Excelente, un elfo silvano, jàmañana te enseñare lo que es arquería Estel-

Mmm¿de verdad¿que tal mañana, Te espero junto a la fuente, frente a la Casa de la Curación¿al medio día esta bien?-

Ahí estaré-

Oo0

Aranel¿estas dormida?-

¡Hermanito, sabia que vendrías, ven, siéntate junto a mi-

Legolas se acerco con pasos ligeros, y se sentó medio recostado en la cama donde yacía Aranel, era ya bien entrada la noche cuando la fiesta había terminado, y hasta hace poco, Legolas intentaba dormir en su habitación, decidiendo al final, buscar a su hermana.

¡Cuenta, cuenta hermanito¿Te divertiste, como te fue¡no paraste de bailar en toda la noche¿Viste a los gemelos¿verdad que son divinos¡Uy, la pequeña Arwen no se te despegaba ni un momento, ji, ji¿Viste al humano, nunca había visto a uno, pero ¿ sabes, no esta nada mal, es muy simpático¡pobre, hubieras visto su cara cuando me fue a pedir la primera pieza de baile¡le temblaban las manos!-

¡Me he divertido como nunca, nunca había conocido a tantas personas en una sola noche, creí que Arwen nunca se soltaría de mi brazo, ji, ji¡Pero Ada tiene la culpa, el insistió en que la sacara a bailar¡y fue como desatar a un pequeño remolino!-

¡Si, que no hemos parado en toda la noche¿Sabias que la conocen como La Estrella de la Tarde, por su belleza parecida a Lúthien?-

Con un frió brillo en sus azules ojos, Legolas se acerco mas a su hermana – ¿En verdad, tan hermosa la consideran?-

Así es, claro, para los elfos de Rivendel, porque nunca habían tenido la suerte de conocer a mi pequeño y elegante hermano-

¡Oh, Aranel, que cosas dices¡haces que me sonroje, eso lo dices porque eres mi hermana-

¡No es cierto Legolas¿no viste como medio Rivendel te miraba¡Ni que decir de los gemelos, no te quitaban la vista de encima-

¡Ese par son de cuidado, que no han dejado de insistir toda la noche en que los acompañara solo a conocer los alrededores-

¡Uy, pero son divinos!-

¿Y tu Aranel, nadie capto tu atención, he?-

Mmm-

Ese "mmm" lo conozco muy bien¿Quien es, he?-

Estel…-

¿El humano¿estas loca! Ada no lo permitirá-

No se, yo se algo que él no,…ji, ji...-

¿Y es…?-

He escuchado algo, claro, sin querer, yo solo pasaba por ahí, ayer que nos mostraban nuestras habitaciones-

¿Si?-

Pues, al parecer Estel acaba de llegar de un pequeño viaje, hablaban de el unos elfos, me parece ser que uno de ellos era Lord Glorfindel. Comentaban del destino que le espera a Estel, que tiene un gran camino por recorrer-

¿Y que destino es ese?-

Pues no me lo vas a creer, pero parecer ser que este humano es el Heredero perdido de Gondor-

?Queee!-

¿No lo vez hermanito, si este Estel es en verdad el heredero de Isildur, eso quiere decir que podrá reclamar el Trono de Gondor y ser Rey, si esto sucede, Ada no puede verlo con malos ojos¿o si?-

¿Estas segura de esto Aranel?-

Lo he escuchado yo misma, claro, podremos indagar por ahí, sutilmente, para cercióranos, seguro Nana sabrá algo-

mmm…-

Pero algo mas me preocupa, parece ser que Arwen, esta interesado en el, claro, que después de conocerte, dudo que siga pensando igual-

¿Arwen, he?-

Todavía no me has dicho-

¿mmm¿decirte que?-

¡Si en verdad te interesa Arwen tonto!-

mmm, no se, no es mi tipo-

¡Lastima, hacen una pareja perfecta! Mañana paseare con ella un rato, me ha prometido enseñarme su jardín, talvez pueda contarme algo, de Estel o de ti, ji, ji, al cabo nadie mas vendràestaremos solas y podré platicar a gusto con ella-

¿Mañana, he? -

Si, y tu¿que harás mañana¿saldrás con los gemelos?-

No, me he comprometido a enseñarle a Estel como manejamos el arco los elfos del Bosque Negro, no dudo que esos demonios andarán cerca también-

¡Uy, que envidia¿prometes contarme todo mañana por la noche, y ¡ha, Prométeme que no coquetearas con Estel, he?-

¿Yo, ji ji ji, Te lo prometo, mañana te veré aquí mismo a esta hora, Buenas Noches hermanita-

Buenas Noches Legolas-

Legolas salio de la habitación de su hermana, y se reclino junto al pequeño balcón fuera de esta, la noche era fría y callada, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí, se habría quedado prendido del hermoso elfo rubio que miraba las estrellas.

(Con que el Heredero de Isildur he, y esa Arwen esta interesado en él, ni que decir de mi querida hermanita. Parecer que será una tarde interesante después de todo).


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7

¡Excelente tiro Legolas!-

Te lo dije Estel, no hay mejores arqueros que los del Bosque Negro-

Si, bueno, tenía que comprobarlo-

Tú tampoco lo hace mal, para ser humano, claro-

Estel rió, estaba realmente feliz, se encontraba en compañía del su amado elfo, practicando arquería, charlando, había traído unos pequeños bocadillos para el medio día, solos, si, todo era perfecto.

Y dime Estel- comento Legolas al momento que soltaba otra flecha para un tiro perfecto -¿cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-

mmm, llegue aquí a la edad de cinco años, desde entonces, Lord Elrond se ha hecho cargo de mi aprendizaje-

¿Cinco años¡pero eras apenas un niño, y ¿tus padres?-

Mi padre murió antes que yo naciera, y mi madre poco después-

¡Oh, en verdad lo siento Estel, no era mi intención afligirte!-

No te preocupes Legolas, aunque los extraño mucho, ya lo he superado-

¡Además tienes esos hermanitos tuyos!-

¿Verdad que son una pesadilla, ja ja.

¿Legolas?

¿Si?-

Y tu¿extrañas a alguien, quiero decir, en tu Reino-

mmm, no entiendo-

Quiero decir alguien especial-

¿Alguien especial, quieres decir como una pareja o algo?-

mmm, algo así-

A decir verdad no, no he encontrado a "ese" alguien, lo que mas quiero es a mi familia, mis bosques, la arquería, j�, como te habrás dado cuenta-

¡Gracias Elbereth!-

¿Dijiste algo Estel?

mmm, no nada, ejem¿te parece si almorzamos algo?-

Me parece una estupenda idea Estel-

Se habían acomodado cerca del pequeño Lago, almorzaron los bocadillos, y se recostaron sobre la suave hierba, descansando un poco, se acomodaron, de tal modo que quedaron en forma de T, la cabeza de Estel rozando la cintura del elfo.

Estel-

¿Si?-

Y tu¿estas interesado en alguien?-

¿Como dices?-

Si, que si alguna dama elfa ha llamado tu atención-

¡No, ejem, es decir, no, nadie, es decir… hasta hoy…-

¿Cómo, entonces ¿has conocido a alguien¿alguien que yo conozco?-dijo Legolas incorporándose un poco

Pues a decir verdad, si-

…-

¿Que pasa Legolas?-

Nada- respondió Legolas, recostándose de un golpe de nueva cuenta.

La verdad Legolas es que yo… yo…-

Creo que deberíamos regresar, se esta haciendo tarde- interrumpió el elfo, levantándose con la gracia habitual de su raza, se sacudió la hierbitas, y se dispuso a buscar arco y carjal.

Espera Legolas, debo decirte algo antes que partamos- se apresuro a decir Estel, sujetando el brazo del hermoso elfo – ahora o nunca- pensó el humano- no tengo nada que perder-

…-

Me gustas tú Legolas, me gustas mucho-

�!-

Eres tu el que me ha robado el corazón mi Príncipe, por favor, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo-

A mi también me gustas Estel…-

Yo entiendo que tu eres un Príncipe, que yo no tengo ningún titulo, pero yo… ¿que dijiste?-

Que a mi también me gustas mucho tonto mortal-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Idrial decidió tomar una caminata, era ya tarde cuando salio por los hermosos jardines de Rivendel. Era tan reconfortante este lugar, permitía descansar la mente y el alma. Encontró un buen sitio para yacer debajo de un gran olmo, no muy alejada de la misma casa de Lord Elrond. Los árboles, una masa de distintos tonos de verde, se extendían ante ella, ocultando parte de la casa y el lago. Abrió el libro que llevaba con ella pero lo dejo descansar, sin leer, sobre la hierba.

Escucho unos susurros cerca que se convirtieron en risitas entrecortadas. Tomo el libro y comenzó a leer. Poco después noto que no lograba concentrarse y dejo de intentarlo. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes y llamo su curiosidad. Se levanto de su sombreado lugar y se dirigió hacia suponía se originaban esas risas tan suaves y melodiosas.

Aranel estaba sentada en un columpio, hermosas flores se entrelazaban en las finas cuerdas que lo sostenían, hacia una guirnalda de margaritas para la dorada cabeza de Legolas, el cual se encontraba a sus pies haciendo otra para su hermana, platicándole algo en suaves murmullos. Al parecer no se habían percatado de la presencia de Idrial, su madre.

Idrial siguió observándolos en silencio. Las palabras sonaban como un leve ronroneo soporífero, mezclándose con los demás sonidos. Idrial cerró levemente los ojos, el calor de la tarde ya se dispersaba, en algún lugar, a lo lejos, canto un grillo.

Idrial abrió los ojos con un salto de sorpresa, ahora los hermosos elfos discutían sobre algo, Aranel se veía un poco triste y excitada. Parecía que le reclamaba algo a su hermano. Entre esta pequeña conmoción, Aranel soltó la guirnalda que acaba de darle Legolas, salto del columpio y se dispuso a alcanzarla.

Lo que captaron los ojos de Idrial la hizo dar un salto y gritar con voz ronca y alta, a causa del terror.

¡Aranel!-

Justo a tiempo.

Al escuchar su nombre, la pequeña Princesa se volvió hacia Idrial, ladeando la cabeza levemente en su dirección. Fueron unos pocos centímetros, pero bastaron.

El pesado asiento del columpio, arrojado con una fuerza y precisión increíbles, le paso casi rozando.

Si no hubiese sido por el grito de Idrial, el duro borde de madera le habría dado de lleno en la garganta.

Aranel no se percato del peligro que había corrido. Se dio la vuelta sonriendo y corrió hacia Idrial.

¿Que pasa madre?-

Nada, nada- respondió Idrial, fingiendo naturalidad., el corazón le latía tan fuerte en su pecho, que le ahogaba la sensación.

Aranel miro el rostro de su madre lleno de curiosidad y rió.

Te has puesto pálida-

¿Ah, si?- rió forzadamente- talvez necesito tomar mi té-

Aranel asintió, se acomodo un poco su vestido e Idrial pudo ver su negro cabello caer sobre sus hombros y el brillo del sol ahí.

Vamos Legolas, acompañemos a mama a tomar el té- grito Aranel buscando a su hermano.

Legolas estaba absolutamente inmóvil, la blanca guirnalda resaltaba sobre su suelta cabellera, el columpio seguía moviéndose, ahora mas despacio, perdiendo fuerza, tan inofensivo.

Idrial trato de leer la expresión de Legolas, pero le fue imposible adivinar que sucedía detrás de aquella mirada tan azul, abierta y firme.

Pero Idrial estaba segura ahora, estaba segura de algo: todas aquellas ideas que se le habían ocurrido, todos aquellos sueños que la asaltaban, todos los pensamientos que había dejado a un lado como un loco desvarió, todo había tenido un origen real. No eran producto de su imaginación. Todo lo que había meditado y desechado era verdad. Estaba segura, y lo mas importante…

Que Legolas sabía que ella sabía.

(-Te di una oportunidad zorra, y la has desperdiciado, y ahora aparece la dulce mama ¿no¿Quién le va creer a una elfa que abandono su reino, a su esposo y a sus hijos, ya veremos quien gana, pero de algo puedes estar segura hermanita, ni tu, ni esa estúpida de Arwen se va interponer en mi camino, Estel, el futuro Rey de Gondor es mió-)


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

- Estás loca- dijo Thranduil con suavidad y miro a Idrial como si lo estuviese realmente.

Thranduil miraba fijamente a su esposa, como si Idrial fuese una extraña trastornada, alguien completamente ajeno y desagradable. Idrial trato de acercarse y tocarle su mano, pero Thranduil se aparto bruscamente. Estaban solos en la habitación que la Casa de Lord Elrond le había asignado. Idrial acababa de salir de la habitación que compartían Legolas y Aranel, que ya dormían, tan unidos eran, que habían preferido compartir habitación esta vez a insistencia de Legolas. Aranel dormía tranquila, respirando suavemente, ignorando el torbellino de emociones en el interior de su madre. Legolas yacía en la otra cama, sus hermosos ojos azules vacantes, nada alteraba la suavidad de su rostro angelical.

- Lo he visto- insistió Idrial – Lo sé-

- ¡Lo has visto!- respondió Thranduil burlándose- no has visto nada. Lo estas inventando. ¡No creas que no me he percatado de cómo has estado las ultimas semanas¡Has estado tan resentida… extraña…!- acuso el Rey Elfo

- ¿Con que motivo?- pregunto Idrial.

- No lo se, eso quiero que me digas¿tal vez prefieras estar sola, sin tu familia?-reclamo resentido Thranduil.

- Pero no estamos hablando de mi – urgió Idrial- estamos hablando de lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde.

- ¡Cállate, cállate ahora mismo!- grito Thranduil, perdiendo la compostura.

- Tienes que escuchar- insistió su esposa- No puedes cerrar los ojos¡Yo estaba ahí, Aranel se agacho a recoger su guirnalda. La mire por casualidad. Vi que Legolas tomaba el asiento del columpio. Lo vi tomar puntería. Y luego soltarlo, pero con fuerza, con una fuerza tremenda. Le grite a Aranel justo a tiempo¡Fue increíble!- concluyo Idrial entre leves sollozos.

- Increíble. Exactamente- contesto Thranduil sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que ya le escurrían por las mejillas a su esposa.

- Tienes que creerme Thranduil. No lo estoy inventando-

- ¿Y donde…- pregunto el Rey-…cuando paso todo esto¿Había otros elfos ahí, alguien mas presencio esto?-

- No había nadie cerca, ya era tarde… Legolas eligió bien el momento- respondió Idrial

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza.

- Es la acusación mas ridícula y cruel que haya escuchado jamás- dijo Thranduil después de algún tiempo.

- No- respondió Idrial – si Aranel hubiese muerto por el golpe, habría quedado como un accidente mas. Pero no es así. Legolas sabe lo que hace. Y no es un elfo normal-

Idrial miro a Thranduil buscando algún relámpago de credulidad en su rostro, pero no lo hallo. Por décima vez volvió a insistir desesperanzada.

-Vi como sucedía-

-Bueno¡Estas equivocada respecto a él, lo conozco bien. Es igual a los otros elfos, salvo que es más adelantado. Es más brillante que los demás elfos de su edad. Nunca haría algo así a propósito. Aunque eso hubiese ocurrido-cosa que dudo- no tenia intención de hacerle daño a Aranel. Lo se. La adora- defendió Thranduil.  
-Si- respondió Idrial con amargura- de la misma forma que adoraba a Golasgil y la Belthil , y a

Se hizo un silencio.

-No puedo creer en lo que dices- dijo Thranduil en voz baja. No hablas en serio. No puede ser-

-Hablo muy en serio- respondió Idrial.

Entonces lo contó todo. Todo lo que había guardado en un rincón de la mente, pero que nunca se había borrado ni desvanecido con el tiempo, ni le permitía vivir en paz. Le hablo de todo lo que había acumulado, ansiando el momento para descargarlo y exponerlo a la luz del día. Y a medida que hablaba, más detalles surgían y caían en su justo lugar. Todo se fue aclarando cada vez más, hasta tomar el significado más horrendo.

Un accidente era algo posible. Pero tres accidentes fatales llevaban la coincidencia hasta lo inverosímil. No en balde los rumores que la Familia Real estaba maldecida. Y aquella tarde casi se producía el cuarto ante los ojos de Idrial. ¿Como explicarlo¿como explicar todo aquello? – Nuestros hijos habían muerto- pensó Idrial- Legolas los había asesinado.

Idrial repaso todas las pruebas.

-¿A que se debían las marcas que tenia Legolas en sus finas muñecas cuando Bheltil se ahogo en el Lago?- se pregunto a si misma en voz alta.  
– Eran rasguños- contesto Thranduil exasperado- se los hizo Bheltil-

-Pero no fue al tratar de salvar a Legolas- Intercedió Idrial- ¡Trataba de salvarse a si misma! Por amor a los Valar¿no te das cuenta amado mió?- sollozo Idrial al verse embargada por el recuerdo del cuerpo fláccido y empapado, tan fuerte vino el recuerdo, que casi se sofoca – ¡El la arrastro y la ahogo!-

-¡No!- contesto Thranduil, tapándose lo oídos con las manos, pero Idrial tenia que continuar y Thranduil tenía que escuchar.

- Golasgil…- continúo Idrial- ¿Que paso con ella? Era imposible que se cayese del árbol¡Caerse… y romperse el cuello de esa manera…! Juro que no podía ocurrir. Se pasaba horas y horas trepando ese árbol, y además no era una altura tan grande. ¡No¡Lo hizo Legolas¡Fue el quien la mato!-

Idrial suponía que sonaba tan trastornaba como Thranduil decía, tenia el rostro mojado por las lagrimas y hablaba en voz alta a causa de la ira y desesperación que le invadían.

-¡Fue Legolas, mientras jugábamos al escondite, trepo al árbol. Mato a Golasgil y la tiro al suelo.

-¡Era demasiado pequeño par hacerlo!- dijo Thranduil

-Pues entonces fue cuando ella estaba en el suelo e hizo que pareciera una caída. El… el le rompió el cuello…y la dejo al pie del árbol…ella tenia un pedazo de cinta de la túnica de Legolas en su mano. Mas tarde, no se cuando, el la recupero-

-¡Mientes, los árboles nos hubieran dicho- reclamo Thranduil

-Tal vez el no los deja hablar con nosotros… mas…- Poco antes de que Golasgil muriera se estaba comportando de una forma extraña con Legolas. Le temía. Pensé que eran celos… caprichos…pero era temor- e Idrial le recordó a Thranduil del comportamiento de Golasgil en aquel cumpleaños de Legolas –Pero no le quise creer- siguió desconsolada Idrial- Pensé que no decía la verdad- despues la perdida de nuestro hijo no nato...-

-¡Cállate, por favor!- grito Thranduil, y corrió hacia el balcón de la habitación. Idrial lo siguió, Thranduil se volvió para hacerlo frente.

-¡No dejas de hablar de Bheltil y Golasgil ¡Y yo no quiero hacerlo¡Están muertos¡Muertos…!- se volvió de nuevo hacia el balcón- Todo lo que me queda son Aranel y Legolas. Y ahora tratas de volverme contra el-

-La razón por la que solo quedan Aranel y Legolas –dijo Idrial- es por que Legolas asesino a los demás. Fue así Thranduil. Nunca despertaras y pensaras que es una pesadilla. Es real. Y por muy poco hoy muere también tu hija-

-No te creo- respondió Thranduil. Estas pintando a Legolas como un terrible moustro… ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Solo tienes que mirarlo-

-Si- respondió Idrial- Es la imagen de la inocencia, tan perfecto-

-Estas enferma- acuso Thranduil- Por los Valar, si, estas enferma-

Silencio. Estábamos quietos uno frente al otro. Poco a poco desapareció la expresión de depresión de la cara de Thranduil para dejar lugar a una de tristeza y tensión.

-Idrial… por favor… por favor detente. No se de que estas hablando…y no quiero saberlo. Es todo una pesadilla. Dices que no, pero lo es-

-Es verdad Thranduil-

-¡No pude serlo¡Es imposible!- insistió el Rey Elfo.

-No puedo explicarlo-

-Pero no mi Legolas- susurro Thranduil- Legolas no. Legolas no, por favor-

-No te preocupes, ya pasara, mas… adelante- susurro Idrial, con un tono como si hubiera ya pensado una solución-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Thranduil

-Bueno. Legolas…Legolas tiene que irse-

Thranduil clavo una mirada de incredulidad a su amada Reina -¡No!- rugió-¡Es nuestro Hijo¡Nuestro hijo!-

-¡No es hijo nuestro!- grito Idrial- Solo Elbereth sabe de quien es, pero no es nuestro-

-¡Lo es!-

-No Thranduil. Nunca lo ha sido. Nunca lo será-

-¡Lo es!- volvió a decir el Rey mas fuerte todavía- ¡Y no te permitiré echarlo!-

-Legolas tiene que irse- respondió Idrial entre dientes- Y pronto-

-¡Jamás!- aulló Thranduil- Entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Idrial lo siguió y lo vio confortar a Legolas que sollozaba en el suelo. ¿Cuanto tiempo hacia que Legolas estaba de pie¿Qué es lo que había escuchado? Legolas se aferro mas a Thranduil llorando.

-¿Tengo que irme Ada¿Debo irme¡ Oh, no dejes que mama me eche¡No lo permitas Ada¡Oh mama, por favor, no¿Es por lo de Aragorn?... ¿ por lo de Aragorn y Aranel?... ¡Yo no quise hacerlo… ¡Lo juro!..Por favor Ada!-

-Calla, amor mió- dijo Thranduil-Nadie te va echar. No a nuestro Legos. No a mi Legolas- lo reconforto Thranduil.

Mirando a Idrial sobre la rubia cabellera de Legolas, repitió las últimas palabras con una mirada de odio y desprecio.

-Nadie-

thesesshogroupie: Hola, como tash, ya su los capi que tenia pendientes, espero pronto poder subir el que quedamos, saludos.

Yuri: si, Legolas se esta portando mal, pero asi lo queremos de todos modos, gracias por tu review

daniela: aqui tamos ya con el 8, espero te guste.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 

Esa noche Idrial no pudo conciliar el sueño. Escuchaba respirar a Thranduil, también el estaba despierto.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Pensaba en la ternura cuando su familia llego a Rivendell y en la frialdad de ese momento. Y se volvía asombrar de hasta donde habían llegado.

-Quizás estoy dormida- pensó -Quizás no sea más que una pesadilla. Pronto me despertare y descubriré que solo ha sido un mal sueño. Un horrible sueño que se desvanecerá a la luz del sol y con las voces de mis hijos…-

No. Sabía que era real. Sus hijos se habían ido para siempre…

Había acudido a Rivendell en busca de aliento, olvido y paz. Pero ahí estaban, como extraños. No había sosiego. En absoluto. Y menos para ella, sabiendo que en la habitación continua su hija dormía junto a un rubio asesino de hermosos ojos.

-Si- se dijo en la oscuridad –Legolas tiene irse¿pero como? Thranduil no lo permitiría.

Finalmente se decidió. Si Legolas no se iba, ella se llevaría a Aranel. En la primera oportunidad¡a Mordor con las consecuencias! Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ponerla a salvo.

Durante todo el día siguiente, Thranduil apenas le hablo a Idrial. Mantuvo las palabras al mínimo necesario. En una o dos oportunidades Idrial trato de hablar con el, sin éxito, dejo de intentarlo.

Thranduil, por otro lado, se propuso hablar con Legolas esa mismo día¿A que se había referido con que era su culpa su pelea con Idrial¿Qué tenia que ver ese humano con Aranel y Legolas?

Lo encontró esa misma tarde sentado junto al Lago, mirando el horizonte con una triste mirada. Algo le preocupaba. A Thranduil se le encogió el corazón al ver su hermosa cara bañada de pena.

-Ion nin¿puedo sentarme contigo?-

-¡Ada, no te escuche venir-

-¿Qué pasa Legolas, me aflige verte así-

-Ada… es Nana… ¿ella esta enojada conmigo?- pregunto tristemente Legolas

-Tu madre esta enferma Legolas, no quiso decir todo aquello- suspiro Thranduil.

-Entonces… ¿entonces no tengo que irme Ada?- inquirió Legolas con un tono mas tranquilo.

-No Legolas, no tienes que irte. Yo no quiero que te vayas- enfatizo Thranduil- eres mi hijo, mi muy amado hijo¿Como podría permitir que te apartaran de mi lado?-

-Pero Nana, ella… ella dijo cosas horribles… -

-Nada- interrumpió Thranduil- Nada dijo tu madre que sea verdad¿Me escuchaste Legolas, pero debo preguntarte algo-

-Si Ada-

-Ayer mencionaste al humano y a tu hermana, explícate-

- Ada…Yo…-

-Siempre he confiado en ti Ion nin, por favor no me defraudes ahora- alentó el Rey Elfo

-Creí… pensé al escucharlos discutir anoche… que es por mi culpa,…que es por mi culpa- comenzó a decir el joven elfo- Aranel se molesto conmigo ayer… creo que se lo dijo a Nana-

-¿Qué crees que le dijo Legolas?-

-Que…que Aragorn, el humano- aclaro rápidamente Legolas- veras… que el…-

-Si, dime Legolas- animó impaciente Thranduil.

-Veras Ada, Aranel estaba interesando en el y el… pues no…-

-¿Quieres decir que ese humano tuvo la valentía de rechazar a tu hermana?- exclamo sorprendido Thranduil con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-No es lo que piensas Ada…Cierto es que… es que el ya estaba interesado en otra persona –

-¡Ha, ya veo¿Y quien puede compararse con tu hermana, no hay elfa en este reino que se coteje con ella- increpo Thranduil.

-Pues veraz Ada… -

-¿La conoces¿La conozco? Dime de una vez Legolas, todo esto empezó por una simple pregunta-

-Soy yo Ada- respondió Legolas con una rubor llenándole las mejillas- El elfo en quien esta interesado Aragorn soy yo-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Aragorn!. Que bueno que viniste- suspiro Legolas abrazando al humano.

-¿Y por que no habría de venir mi amor?- contesto Aragorn inhalando la dulce esencia del elfo- ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Muchas cosas me temo-

Aragorn asintió levemente con la cabeza, tomo al elfo por la delicada mano y busco un lugar donde descansar y platicar, conocía varios lugares privados y bellos.

-¿Qué te desconsuela mi amor, que ha pasado?- volvió a preguntar Estel, una vez sentado en un apartado jardín- Ayer no te vi en todo el día-

-Si, de eso quería comentarte, estuve con Ada toda la tarde-

-¿Algún asunto en especial, algo del reino de tu Padre?- Pregunto Estel con un poco de ansiedad, la fama del temperamento del Rey Elfo era legendaria en Imladris.

-De nosotros-

-¿Perdón? – respondió Estel consternado¿el Rey Elfo había platicado con su hijo de el, de ellos?

-Ada me pregunto, entre otras cosas, de mi relación contigo-

-¿Cómo se entero¿Qué le dijiste¿Se enfado¿Me va prohibir verte?- pregunto entre un pánico creciente el pobre de Estel.

-Calma Aragorn, Ada respeta mi decisión, no nos ha prohibido nada- respondió Legolas abrazando a un muy pálido Aragorn.

-¿Quieres…quieres decir que podemos vernos, siempre?- exclamo por fin Aragorn

-¡Pues claro tonto¿Qué creías, que íbamos a fugarnos o algo así?- respondió entre suaves risas el elfo

-….-

-¡Vaya!- de verdad lo pensaste – volvió a reír con mas fuerza Legolas

-Lo pensé, es verdad- confeso tímidamente el humano- No veía otra solución, debes de admitir que el Rey Thranduil no es conocido por su amor a los humanos precisamente-

-Es verdad- respondió el elfo- Pero dice que vio algo muy especial en ti, algo noble- dijo Legolas al momento que besaba suavemente los labios de Aragorn –Y yo también pienso igual-

-mmm, no me has dicho como es que se entero- pregunto entre beso y beso Aragorn

-Te platicara todo el asunto esta noche¿puedo ir hoy a pedir audiencia a tus habitaciones?-pregunto Legolas en tono de mofa

-El Príncipe Legolas puede venir a saludarme siempre que quiera- respondió Aragorn siguiendo el juego al elfo.

-Bien, esta noche entonces, ahora si me disculpas, debo atender un asunto – dijo Legolas mientras se levantaba y sacudía la hierbita

-¿Tan pronto debes irte?- pregunto Aragorn desilusionado

-Eso temo, debo atender un asunto de familia primero, pero no te preocupes, tratare de solucionarlo hoy mismo-respondió el rubio elfo

Aragorn estaba a punto de preguntar a que asunto se refería su elfo, cuando Legolas le dio un rápido beso mientras exclamaba:

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba, Ada desea hablar contigo-

-¿Qué, que!- grito Aragorn, pero en vano, Legolas ya se alejaba en rápida carrera entre suaves risas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Lo siento Aranel, pero así fue, no pude evitarlo, de veras los siento- se lamento Legolas ante su hermana

-Lo se hermanito, siento mucho haberme comportado así¡Pero es que estaba tan triste!- respondió Aranel. Llevaban algún tiempo platicando ya sobre el asunto de Aragorn en su habitación.

-Pero si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz- concluyo Aranel dándole un gran abrazo a Legolas.

-Gracias hermanita, sabia que comprenderías- respondió Legolas el abrazo.

-Legolas-

-¿mmm?-

-¿Qué fue toda esa discusión de Ada y Nana anoche?- pregunto Aranel.

-No se, pero Ada me dijo que Nana esta enferma- respondió con inocencia Legolas.

-Le he preguntado toda la mañana a Nana, pero no me dicho nada, solo que no me apartara de ella¿No es extraño?-

-Si, pero te preocupes, Ada se encargara de eso, quiere ayudarla- consoló Legolas

Silencio

-¿Aranel?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Si te digo algo, guardaras el secreto?-

-Secreto, secreto- susurro Aranel- cuenta, cuenta-

-Esta noche iré a ver a Aragorn- murmuro entre risas Legolas.

-¿Solo!-

-Shhh¿quieres que todo Rivendell se entere?- acuso Legolas

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, solo vamos a platicar, guarda el secreto y prometo llevarte mañana a cabalgar-

-¡Oh! Legolas, sabes que los caballos no son mi fuerte- reclamo Aranel.

-Prometo cuidarte¿de acuerdo, anda di que si- insistió Legolas haciendo cosquillitas a su hermana.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, guardares el secreto, solo procura que Ada no se de cuenta-

-¡Hecho!- respondió Legolas entre más risas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bueno hermanitos, supongo que Estel se le ha adelantado esta vez ¿No es así?- pregunto burlonamente Arwen.

-¡Uff¿solo a eso has venido Arwen¿a burlarte de nuestra poca fortuna?- respondió indignado Elladan.

-La verdad si. Pocas veces puedo hacerlo con ustedes dos- respondió entre risas Arwen.

-Tú también has perdido. ¿O no, Estel solo tiene ojos para el hermoso principito- acuso de nuevo Elladan.

-Mmm, solo por ahora- respondió con mofa Arwen

-El verano es joven aun hermanita- respondió Elrohir- no todo esta dicho-

-Tengamos cuidado- respondió mas seria Arwen- algo me dice que estamos jugando con fuego-

A esto, los hermanos estaban de acuerdo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Idrial se acostó sola y vestida. Se sentía sola, perdida y desgraciada. Escuchaba a lo lejos las suaves pisadas de Thranduil. Esa noche dormirían separados.

Su necesidad de estar solo le brindaba a Idrial la oportunidad perfecta. Trazo un plan en la oscuridad. Paso el tiempo. Se levanto y reunió unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa. Lo hizo con cuidado, lentamente y sin el menor ruido.

Una vez lista, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, atenta a cualquier ruido, incluso el de su respiración.

Aranel dormía placidamente, en la otra cama, yacía Legolas semi cubierto en las sabanas.

-Aranel…- susurro Idrial.

Aranel siguió inmóvil. Idrial volvió a llamar, esta vez más cerca de la fina oreja.

-Aranel…-

Aranel enfoco sus brillantes ojos .Desconcertada, mirando a su madre sin comprender.

-Shhh- exclamo Idrial, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca. Miro hacia la cama de Legolas. No se había despertado.

-Aranel, levántate. Pero en silencio. Muy, muy despacio…-

-¿Ya es de día?- pregunto Aranel frunciendo el ceño.

-No, aún no. Te lo explicare luego. Pórtate bien y no hagas preguntas ahora- agregando rápidamente- es un secreto- al ver la mirada de incredulidad de su hija.

Idrial comenzó a levantar a Aranel del lecho, y entre su dormir y despertar la llevo rumbo a la salida de la habitación, volteando rápidamente para ver si Legolas no se había despertado. La figura en el lecho no se movía -¡Claro!- pensó Idrial-Eso es lo que quiere, que me lleve a Aranel, que la saque de su vida-

Mientras tanto Aranel fue recobrando el sentido - ¿A dónde vamos mama¿Qué sucede?-

-Shhh, es un secreto, ya te lo dije-

-Un secreto- rió Aranel- si- ¿Y Legolas viene con nosotras?-

-No-

-¿Dónde esta Ada?-

-¡Shhh!- dijo bruscamente Idrial.- No lo despiertes. Esta durmiendo-

-No quiero ir¡Quiero a Ada!- grito Aranel asustada. Acto seguido, giro para volver a su habitación. Idrial la tomo rápidamente por una muñeca y comenzó a jalarla hacia la salida. Aranel solo soltó un grito de sorpresa y temor. Idrial solo jalo mas fuertemente, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia los establos, nada importaba ya, Aranel estaba gritando a todo pulmón .  
-¡No quiero ir¡no quiero ir, suéltame!-

Idrial no podía perder esta oportunidad, con un rápido movimiento, abofeteo a Aranel, quien aturdida, se dejo llevar por Idrial, detrás suyo pudo escuchar el grito de alarma de Thranduil.

De pronto una figura se interpuso en su camino- un guardia- pensó Idrial. Mayor fue su sorpresa a distinguir mejor la figura.

-Legolas-

Su bello rostro apenas mostraba una sonrisa. Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

nerisa ----No se el destino de Idrial odavia, espero complacerte con el A/L en el next chap. y tip. Leolas malo, malo.

Yoi---- gracias, por tu comentario.

thesadness---- aqui estamos, tare pero ya quedo, espero te guste y dejes comentario, muhaaa

-


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-Legolas- pensó Idrial al ver al Príncipe en el camino - ¡maldición, nos delatara-

Pero para su sorpresa, la rubia figura, al escuchar los gritos de Thranduil, se escabullo entre la oscuridad, desapareciendo y dejando sola a Idrial con Aranel.

Idrial tomo de nuevo ánimo, talvez lo lograría, pero Aranel ya se debatía de nueva cuenta por soltarse de su madre. No tardo mucho antes que Thranduil las alcanzara. Arranco a una asustada Aranel sus brazos, la cual se aferro a su padre llorando de miedo. Idrial se quedo ahí, jadeando con el esfuerzo y la emoción, maldiciendo su estupidez. No tendría otra oportunidad. Thranduil se encargaría de eso.

En silencio, regresaron a sus habitaciones. Thranduil regreso a Aranel a su cama, pero Aranel insistió en acostarse junto con Legolas. Idrial alcanzo a ver que Legolas ya yacía inocentemente en su lecho y que sus ojos refulgían de resentimiento, aunque abrazo a Aranel y se apretó contra ella. Aranel seguía llorando. El aliento le salía en forma de breves sollozos entrecortados. Thranduil contemplo la escena un momento, y luego se volvió hacia Idrial que estaba en el marco de la puerta, la tomo del brazo, la saco de la habitación y se le planto en la cara.

-Comprenderás que este es el fin de nosotros dos- dijo Thranduil con amargura- No se como piensas arreglar esto-

Idrial aparto la cara de la mirada de odio, no podía soportarla .Comprendió que nada de lo dijese podría cambiar la situación. No entonces. No nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, Thranduil le hablo bruscamente.

-No quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir. Eres otra persona. Yo no te conozco-

Idrial se quedo en silencio, no había siquiera podido hablar para defenderse. Levanto la vista y miro a Aranel que la miraba., no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana.

Poco mas tarde, Thranduil, Aranel y Legolas se despidieron.

Estaba decidido, Idrial estaba enferma y necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que irse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas estaba molesto¿Cómo podía Idrial haber cometido semejante error, y lo que era peor, Legolas no había podido hacer nada, al haberse escabullido en la noche, tuvo que regresar a la cama lo mas rápido posible para evitar que Thranduil se enterara de su escapada.

Flashback

Aragorn salto asustado por los súbitos golpes a su puerta, era ya muy tarde por la noche y había tenido una larga platica con Thranduil.

-Aragorn, abre, soy yo- murmuro una voz al otro extremo de la puerta. Emocionado al escuchar la voz de su elfo, se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-Legolas, creí que ya no vendrías- dijo Aragorn al momento que sujetaba por un brazo a Legolas y lo metía rápidamente a su cuarto de un tirón.

-Gracias¿puedo pasar?- contesto entre risas Legolas.

-Perdona, es que todo este asunto de tu padre me ha hecho trizas los nervios-

-¿Entonces- dijo Legolas al momento que se sentaba en la cama- ya hablaste con el, que te dijo, que le has respondido?-

-Vaya, ahora el nervioso eres tu- contesto Aragorn burlonamente al sentarse junto al elfo.

-La verdad un poquito, pero dime ¿Que te ha dicho Ada?- pregunto Legolasacercándose mas al humano.

-Pues después de regañarme porque habíamos actuado como tontos, me pregunto mis sentimientos hacia ti-

-¿Y?- pregunto Legolas apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Aragorn.

-Pues le he dicho la verdad, que te amo con todo el corazón, que mi alma sufriría eternamente si nos separaran, y que iría a Mordor si fuera necesario para comprobarle lo mucho que te amo-

-¡Oh, Estel¿Y que te ha dicho Ada?- contesto Legolas abrazando a Aragorn, tumbándolo en la cama.

- Bueno, después de amenazarme con que me encerraría en una mazmorra de por vida en su reino si osaba partirte el corazón, me ha concedido poder cortejarte, y solo después de un año, si le demostramos que podemos con un compromiso mayor, entonces nos dará su aprobación-finalizo Aragorn.

-Estel, Ada no hablaba en serio en cuanto a los calabozos, pero me alegra que haya estado de acuerdo con nuestra relación-

-Pues yo lo vi muy serio Legolas, y no quiero averiguar si lo dice es verdad- contesto entre risas Aragorn- Pero aun me queda una duda, una que no aclaro tu Ada, y es ¿Como se entero de lo nuestro?-

-Rivendell no es muy grande Estel, seguro los gemelos nos vieron- contesto decisivamente Legolas.

-¿Mis hermanos, vaya, ya lo sospechaba, esos malintencionados, seguro lo hicieron al propósito para tener el camino libre- exclamo para si Aragorn en voz alta.

- ¿Camino libre para que Estel?- pregunto el elfo al ver Aragorn hundido en sus pensamiento.

-¿He, nada, nada, cosa de hermanos mi querido Legolas-

-Bueno, ya que hemos aclarado este asunto, tenemos que festejar nuestro compromiso- comento inocentemente Legolas, besando tiernamente al humano- ¿Alguna idea, mmm?-

Aragorn no contesto nada, solo atino a comenzar a besar tiernamente al elfo, presionándolo mas sobre la cama. Pronto los besos se hicieron mas apasionados. Aragorn no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a retirar la liviana túnica que el elfo llevaba puesta.

-Aragorn, espera, no deberíamos- comenzó a protestar Legolas entre beso y beso.

-Por favor Legolas, no haremos nada que no quieras, solo déjame sentirte mas cerca- imploro Aragorn Legolas que ya sentía que se ahogaba en esos abrazos y besos, apenas si protesto.

Pronto Aragorn se removió su túnica también, y comenzó a besar delicadamente el fino cuello del elfo, el cual ya se retorcía bajo sus caricias, animado por esta respuesta y comenzó a jalar los suaves pantalones de Legolas

-Aragorn, detente por favor- volvió a suplicar el elfo

-¿En verdad quieres parar?- pregunto Aragorn con la respiración entrecortada y frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero dejar de sentir tus besos Aragorn, y deseo esto igual que tú, pero no es correcto-

-Legolas, mello nin¿eres virgen?-

Con un rubor llenándole las pálidas mejillas, el elfo asintió.

-Y así quiero permanecer hasta consumar nuestro compromiso-

-Entiendo tu deseo Legolas y lo respeto, y eso solo me hace quererte aun más- pero eso no significa que debamos parar-

-¿A que te refieres Estel?-

-Que podemos jugar un rato, solo tocarnos y besarnos, para mí es suficiente¿no te gustaría?-

-Indeciso, Legolas volvió asentir con la cabeza. Con esto, Aragorn comenzó a bajar las ligeras polainas del elfo, después de quedarse unos minutos admirando a su elfo, rápidamente se retiro sus pantalones también y se metió a la cama. Ahora el turno de Legolas de admirar a Aragorn, nuca había visto a alguien desnudo, a excepción de su Ada, mucho menos a un humano, pero lo encontró atractivo a sus ojos. Piel con piel, boca con boca, las caricias se hicieron mas intimas, mas prolongadas, se tomaron su tiempo conociéndose, amándose, explorando aquí y allá. El simple roce de sus cuerpos fue suficiente para que los dos llegaran al límite.

-Eso fue maravilloso Estel- suspiro el Legolas casi sin aliento

-Lo fue en verdad, y espera cuando nuestro compromiso sea oficial- rió Aragorn

-Mmm, no se si pueda esperar- confeso Legolas mientras se acomodaba en el cuello del humano.

-Yo tampoco se si puede resistirte tanto tiempo-

-¡Estel, una año pasa rápido, ya veras-

-Un año en la vida de un elfo, pero para mi será eterno- suspiro Aragorn mientras giraba para besar a Legolas. Comenzaba Legolas a corresponder el beso, cuando alcanzo a escuchar un alboroto a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa mello nin?- pregunto Aragorn mientras veía como se incorporaba Legolas

-No se, pero escuche la voz de Ada, debo irme antes que descubra que no estoy en mi cama-contesto Legolas mientras se vestía apresurado

-¿Thranduil!- exclamo Aragorn, levantándose de un brinco,

-Calma Estel, no se dará cuenta, no si me voy ahora-

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado mi amor, la idea de las mazmorras ronda todavía en mi mente- respondió Aragorn mientras con cuidado la puerta.

Con un rápido beso y una sonrisa Legolas desapareció en la noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 A

sí fue como encontró Legolas a Idrial, escapándose y llevándose a Aranel con ella. Perfecto. Le evitaría la molestia de pensar en ese asunto. Pero no, Thranduil pronto las alcanzaría. Pero bueno, algo bueno iba sacar de esto. De eso estaba seguro. Además, aunque había tratado de evitarlo, ya amaba a Aragorn con todo el corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Idrial necesitaba ayuda.

Thranduil aun amaba a Idrial con todo el corazón.

Era la mitad de su alma y por esto no podía entender su actitud, sobre todo, contra Legolas.

Decidió hablar con Elrond.

Tras horas de plática, Elrond, a su vez, decidió hablar con Idrial también.

Idrial trazo un nuevo plan, pero necesitaba ayuda. Alguien debía de creerle. Elrond había solicitado hablar con ella. Sabia que Thranduil ya le había estado con el. Pero estaba decidido, si no conseguía ayuda aquí, entonces tendría que acudir a alguien más, y ya sabía con quien.

La plática no fue lo que esperaba, tras largas horas de discusión, tras largas horas de contarle todo lo que había en su corazón, Elrond dudaba de la veracidad de sus palabras. Elrond termino por decirle que su corazón se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus demás hijos, y no queriendo asumir esta responsabilidad, se la había dado al más pequeño de estos, le dijo también que era tiempo de perdonar y ser perdonada. Que Thranduil aun la amaba y quería a su amada Idrial de regreso.

-Pero Legolas no es mi hijo- afirmo Idrial- No lo es y nunca lo será- Y con esto partió del estudio, dejando a un pensativo Elrond.

Así, con el pensamiento que estaba sola y que la vida de su hija dependía de ella, Idrial puso su última esperanza en Lothlórien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Lothlórien¿Iremos a Lothlórien?- pregunto excitada Aranel.

-Si mi querida, y te gustara mucho, estoy segura- respondió Idrial.

De pronto se produjo un silencio. Idrial palpo la preocupación en el rostro de su hija.

-Aranel…no quise asustarte la otra noche.- dijo Idrial- No seria capaz de hacerte daño. Lo sabes-

Después de un instante de vacilación, Aranel asintió.

-Jamás. Jamás te haría daño- continuo Idrial –No me crees capaz¿no es cierto?-

-No-

-Bien. Te quiero mucho. ¿Me perdonas por haberte asustado de esa manera?-

-Si Nana-

Idrial se inclino y extendió los brazos. Aranel se acerco, le abrazo e Idrial beso su frente, cuando la soltó, Aranel se quedo un momento apoyada contra Idrial, y ella supo que todo estaría bien entre ellas. No quería pensar que pasaría si perdiera su amor y confianza.

-Veras como nos divertiremos- dijo Idrial para hacer desaparecer los temores de su hija.

Aranel se volvió a relajar.

-Vamos- apresuro Idrial- nuestra comitiva nos espera.

-¿Comitiva?- pregunto emocionada Aranel

-Si, una guardia real de confianza, podremos viajar seguras- respondió Idrial mientras jalaba a Aranel-¿Ves? Ya esta todo listo- señalo Idrial a un par de elfos de su confianza y cuatro caballos.

-¿Y Ada y Legolas?-

-Nos alcanzaran en dos días- alentó Idrial- Y mientras tanto podremos comprar algo lindo-

-¡Un vestido!- grito Aranel con alegría mientras montaba su caballo.

Idrial solo sonrió. Sabía la debilidad de Aranel. Siempre había sido muy femenina desde pequeña. No perdiendo tiempo, monto también su caballo y partieron a todo galope.

Mirando a Aranel mientras cabalgaban, Idrial se juro que nada le pasaría. No lo permitiría. Estaba decidida a impedir que ella y Legolas volviesen a vivir juntos, porque mientras estuviesen juntos, Aranel siempre correría peligro. Mas adelante, quizás, pudiesen volver a casa, al Reino del Bosque Negro, después de todo, Aranel era la heredera por derecho al trono. Además, con toda seguridad, Thranduil vería por su conducta, que sus palabras no podían tomarse a la ligera. Tendría que hacerle caso, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para creerle. Y tendría que abandonar a Legolas. Así como Idrial no había tenido alternativas, tampoco ella se las daría a Thranduil.

Pero aun así se preguntaba¿Qué pasaría se negara? En tal caso, nunca volverían. ¿Y que pasaría si Aranel no volvía a ver a su padre? Idrial aparto de inmediato ese pensamiento, pero parecía empeñado en reaparecer. ¿Qué ocurriría? Aranel se enfadaría, incluso podría llegar a odiarla. No comprendería su motivo. Idrial suspiro y aferro las riendas. Era mejor que Aranel aprendiese a vivir sin Thranduil, antes que perder la vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thranduil estaba desconsolado. Tarde había descubierto la huida de Idrial, llevando a su hija con ella - ¡Con engaños!- exclamaba indignado el Rey elfo.

Estaba decidido, el mismo iría a Lorien por si hija. Y si Idrial no quería ayudarlo, entonces estaba Valinor para recibirla. Pero el regresaría con su hija.

----Más Tarde-----

- Ada¿Me buscabas?- pregunto Legolas entrando al estudio de Lord Elrond.

-Así es Legolas- respondió el Rey elfo-Legolas, Ion nín- comenzó- temo que debo dejarte solo, pero no temas ,no será por mucho-

- ¿Es por mi nana, no es verdad¡Por favor Ada, haz que regrese mi hermana!- sollozo Legolas abrazando a Thranduil -Prometo ser buen hijo…-

- No Legolas, esto no ha pasado por tu culpa,- tranquilizo Thranduil con unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de su hijo- es tu Nana que no se encuentra bien… esta enferma y necesita ayuda-

-¡Seguro la Dama Galadriel puede ayudarla!- exclamo Legolas contento, dicen que es una elfa de gran sabiduría-

-Es verdad, pero me temo que tu Nana esta mas allá de toda ayuda posible. No por menos, le ayudaremos con todo lo que este a nuestro alcance- exclamo con dolor Thranduil apartándose ligeramente de Legolas, y mirándolo a los ojos –¿Verdad?-

-Todo lo que yo pueda hacer Ada- respondió Legolas -¿Cuándo partimos?-

-De eso quería hablarte Legolas, veras, viendo que tu presencia solo parece alterarla mas, he decidido ir solo. Esperaras por mí aquí en Rivendell-

-¡Pero Ada, quiero ayudarle y quiero ver a Aranel- protesto Legolas abrazando de nueva cuenta a su padre, Thranduil deposito su mentón en la cabeza de Legolas.

-Lo se Legolas, pero es mejor así. Prometo regresar con Aranel-

-¿Prome…prometes regresar por mi?- susurro Legolas.

-Eres mi Ion, y nada ni nadie te apartara de mi lado, eres lo mas preciado para mi- contesto Thranduil también con un susurro.

Después de algunos momentos, Thranduil se aparto gentilmente de Legolas, levantando el pequeño mentón de su hijo, limpio con su dedo las lagrimas que se habían derramado.

-Ahora se un buen elfo, y espera noticias mías. Honra tu nombre y linaje-

Legolas asintió con una sonrisa.

Thranduil partió esa misma tarde.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn encontró a Legolas tendido en la cama, llorando inconsolablemente. Era una escena tan triste que Aragorn se juro que haría lo imposible por aliviar la pena de su elfo, fuera cual fuera esta.

-Limaré¿entonces es cierto lo que me dijo mi Ada?- pregunto Aragorn acercándose a la cama, como respuesta recibió a un tembloroso elfo en sus brazos.

-Si, mi… Ada… me ha dejado solo…-

-¡Oh! Legolas, no estas solo, estoy aquí contigo- consoló Aragorn dando pequeños besitos en las húmedas mejillas.

-¡Oh! melda, lo se – respondió Legolas abrazando mas a Estel - es solo que todo parece derrumbarse, mi Nana me odia y no volveré a ver a mi hermana- continuo entre sollozos - ¿Y si logra convencer a mi Ada de no verme nunca mas¡me moriría de lo pena!-

-Tu padre te ama mucho Legolas, no temas, tu madre necesita sanar su Fëar, es todo, veras que todo va estar bien-

-Aun así, no me dejo ir con el, tal vez no los vuelva ver nunca- suspiro Legolas

Después de pensar un rato, confortando al elfo, Aragorn por fin hablo.

-Conozco un camino- comenzó- un camino que pocos saben, podríamos llegar a Lórien en poco tiempo y sin ser vistos-

Legolas levanto la cabeza, limpiándose las lagrimas con su brazo.

-¿De verdad?-

Viendo la reacción del dulce elfo en sus brazos, Aragorn continuo-

-Si, si tanto deseas ver a tu Ada, podríamos ir, pero si solo me prometes algo-

-¡Lo que sea!-

-Que solo harás eso, mirarlo de lejos, averiguaremos como están las cosas, talvez puedas hablar con tu hermana, no creo que nos delate, pero eso es todo. Regresaremos de inmediato para que nadie se percate de nuestra ausencia. Diremos, dado los recientes eventos, que iremos a pasar unas noches cerca del lago- dijo Aragorn, las ideas iban surgiendo en su mente, trazando un plan.

-Eso seria maravilloso Estel, gracias melda- contesto Legolas dándole un beso ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Esta misma noche. Debo asegurar unas cosas primero. Espérame en los establos- Y con otro beso Estel se despido apresurado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Establos.

-Así que nuestro querido hermanito y tu van de paseo- escucho Legolas a sus espaldas mientras acicalaba a su caballo.

-¡Elrohir, Elladan, que agradable sorpresa!- respondió Legolas al ver a los gemelos.

-Apuesto a que pasaran toda la noche contando viejas historias- comento inocentemente Elladan acercándose un poco mas, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

-Tomándose la mano como dulces enamorados- mofo Elrohir.

Legolas decidió ignorarlos por el momento, ya habría tiempo de ajustarle las cuentas a esos dos. Con lo que no contaba el Príncipe, fue con cuatro brazos que lo sujetaban, tirándolo en la suave paja.

-No sentimos un poco…- susurro Elladan a una puntiaguda oreja

-Ofendidos- termino Elrohir, del lado contrario.

-Hemos buscado un momento de privacidad contigo desde tu llegada…-

-Pero parece que nos esquivas cada vez, solo tienes ojos para Estel…

-Siento mucho haberos ofendido- exclamo indignado Legolas, tratando de liberar su muñecas- pero creo que ahora quedamos a mano-

-¿A mano¿Por tumbarte en la paja?-

-Creo que necesitaras más que eso para salvar esta ofensa- termino Elrohir mientras ya buscaba con su boca los otros labios, y Elladan empezaba a desatar la suave túnica de Legolas.

-¡No!- exclamo firmemente Legolas forcejeando nuevamente.

-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!- rugió Aragorn, en esos momentos entrando a los establos.

-Jugando una broma con Legolas…-

-…Estel, no te enfades, es solo un juego- exclamaron los gemelos sorprendidos, levantándose de la paja rápidamente.

-A mi no me parecía solo un juego- contesto Estel, mientras se abría paso entre sus hermanos, para tenderle una mano al rubio elfo olvidado en la paja.

-Sabed esto- dijo Aragorn, con un ruborizado Legolas a su lado –Que mi Ada y el Rey Thranduil han consentido en mi cortejo para con el Príncipe Legolas-

Dos exclamaciones de asombro.

-Así que os agradecería, mostraran su respeto a esta decisión –

-Lo sentimos mucho Estel…-

-… no lo sabíamos-

-Estoy seguro que si- respondió Aragorn, no se dejaría engañar por sus hermanos, los conocía bastante bien.

-Bueno, ahora nos despedimos, Ada nos ha dado permiso de acampar cerca del Lago- dijo Aragorn a modo de despedida para sus hermanos, preparando sus caballos.

Elladan y Elrohir, avergonzados, no les quedo otro remedio que pedir disculpas otra vez y despedirse.

-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad Ro- comento despreocupadamente Elladan, aunque un poco frustrado.

-Estoy seguro que así será El- contesto Elrohir con una sutil sonrisa.

Lothlórien

Idrial no había tenido en cuenta las fuerzas de sus sentimientos cuando enfrento a Thranduil. La debilidad en sus piernas, la angustia en su corazón…

-Tráela a casa Idrial, por favor. Debes hacerlo- volvió a rogar Thranduil.

-No puedo- respondió Idrial

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No lo haré mientras Legolas siga ahí. Aranel estaría en peligro, y no estoy dispuesta a correr mas riesgos, Te he dicho lo que pienso –lo que se- pero no quieres creerme-

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- vocifero Thranduil - ¿Quién puede creer algo así, ni el Espejo de Galadriel ha mostrado algo, no te ha creído-

-¡No es que no me crea, es que no puedo comprobar nada ante ella!- grito a su vez Idrial- Es la verdad, por fantástica que parezca, es la verdad- suspiro Idrial.

-No Idrial, no lo es. No puedes hablar así, es una locura-

-¿Piensas que estoy loca?- dijo Idrial en tono adolorido.

-Claro que no- respondió rápidamente Thranduil- pero tendrías que…-

-¿Qué¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-

-Necesitas ayuda. Habla con Galadriel y Elrond el tiempo que desees-

-¡Estoy hablando contigo!- volvió a gritas exasperada Idrial, llena de amargura- Ya lo intente antes, pero no me escuchaste…-

-Estoy seguro que Galadriel puede ayudarte, tomate todo el tiempo…-

-Me voy, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, no tiene caso- interrumpió Idrial, levantándose para salir del salón.

-¡Espera¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas haciendo¿no te importa?-

-Lo se- contesto Idrial- pero esta en juego la vida de Aranel-

-¡Tienes que devolvérmela!- bramo Thranduil exasperado- sabes que puedo llevármela de todos modos, pero quiero que seas tu la que abras los ojos a esta locura-

-Lo haré… cuando aceptes que Legolas se vaya-

-Ya lo hemos discutido…-

-¡No me interesa lo que tú hayas dicho antes, ahora te digo que no te devolveré a Aranel hasta que Legolas se haya ido, solo entonces…-

-¡Por los Valar¿Cómo puedes se tan cruel? No pienses en mi¡Piensa en lo que le haces a Aranel!-

-Es lo que hago, la estoy protegiendo. No creas que me agrada- respondió Idrial con más calma- ahora esta a salvo. Y lo seguirá estando mientras se quede conmigo-

-¡También es mi hija!- dijo Thranduil, el tono de su voz iba en aumento.

-Si Thranduil, y también lo eran Golasgil y Belthil – con el recuerdo de sus hijos, Idrial grito furiosa- ¡Deshazte de el¡es un moustro¡Tenemos que deshacernos de el!-

Thranduil quedo en silencio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Los has visto?- pregunto Aragorn en un susurro.

-Si melda, parece que están bien. No he visto a Aranel, pero he hablado con una de sus doncellas, al parecer ella cree que esta de visita-

-¡Vaya¿Entonces tu hermana no sabe la verdad?- pregunto consternado Aragorn

-Ha eso ha venido mi Ada, confió en el y ahora estoy mas tranquilo- contesto Legolas con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien- respondió Aragorn, contento que su elfo volvía a brillar como antes- porque debemos partir, acamparemos esta noche en los bordes de Lórien, partiremos por la mañana a Rivendell, con suerte, nadie no ha echado de menos-

Legolas solo asintió con la cabeza. Volteando una ultima vez para contemplar los solemnes árboles de Lórien. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.


	12. Chapter 12

PERFECTO  
CAPITULO 12

-Ya te he dicho mis condiciones- dijo Idrial cansada.

Después del primer enfrentamiento con Thranduil, Idrial había descansado y tomado nuevas fuerzas, al igual que Thranduil. Ahora llevaban toda la tarde discutiendo, y por el rumbo que llevaban las cosas, se llevarían parte de la noche también.

-Tienes que elegir- insistió Idrial-

-¿Elegir?- pregunto incrédulo Thranduil.

-Si. Elegir. Legolas o Aranel¿Cuál de los dos?-

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que elija?-

-Yo ya lo he hecho- contesto Idrial- Y fue muy fácil. Te lo aseguro-

-¿Por qué tengo que elegir?- estallo Thranduil- No quiero elegir. Los quiero a los dos-

-¡Las dos no!- estallo también Idrial- ¡Si llevo a Aranel estará… estará muerta en menos de un año¡como los otros¡Le ocurrirá lo mismo!-

-¡Fueron accidentes¡Como puedes acusar de esa manera a un elfito inocente!-

Suspiros

Volvían a lo mismo

-Elige Thranduil. Ya te lo he dicho. Tienes que decidir a cual quieres más. Legolas o Aranel. No creí que te sería tan difícil-

Silencio.

-¡Valar, lo amas mas a el¿No es verdad¡si de ti dependiera, seria tu heredero!-

-¿Y por que no!- contesto con amargura Thranduil - es mi único hijo varón-

Silencio.

-¿Por qué me haces esto¿Tanto me odias?- dijo por fin Thranduil.

-Thranduil, yo te amo… ya lo sabes. Quiero hacerte feliz. Siempre lo he querido. Pero no puedo hacerlo a costa de la vida de Aranel. Legolas ya no es un elfito, ya no es nuestra responsabilidad-

-Es verdad- contesto Thranduil muy serio- es un elfo que lleva mi nombre y mi linaje-

-¡No es nuestro hijo!- grito Idrial

Silencio

-Debe de haber una manera- dijo por fin Idrial – Y la hallare. Aunque tenga que abandonar a Legolas en algún umbral en Mordor o llevarme a Aranel a Valinor-

Thranduil no soporto más. De un fuerte bofetón, mando a Idrial al suelo.

-Legolas es mi hijo, y nadie me lo quitara de mi lado- grito Thranduil volteando la mirada- No a Legolas, no a Aranel-

¿No habría un camino menos destructivo¿Alguna otra explicación…?

Thranduil tuvo e l impulso de arrodillarse y abrazarla, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No ceder- era el pensamiento de Idrial mientras se levantaba - no ceder… mantenerme-

Limites de Lothlórien.

-Creo que este es un buen lugar para pasar la noche- comento Aragorn, deslizándose de su caballo.

-Tienes razón melda, es el lugar perfecto- contesto Legolas.

Montaron un discreto campamento esa noche, solo una pequeña fogata, sus mantas para dormir y una sencilla cena a base de lembas y algo de vino, después de todo, nadie debía saber que estaban ahí.

-¿Vino¡Por los Valar Legolas¿no era mas prudente traer algo de agua?- dijo Aragorn dando unos sorbos a su sencillo jarro.

-Perdona Estel, fue lo primero que tome, las prisas y la emoción- se disculpo Legolas con una sonrisa, dando también unos sorbos- Pero no me negaras que esta bueno-

-Lo esta, de hecho, es el mejor vino que he probado, solo se compara con… ¿de donde lo tomaste!-

-¿Uh, del estudio de Lord Elrond-

-¿Del estudio de mi Ada¿Estas loco, nadie puede tomar este vino, es muy fuerte, solo sus invitados especiales-

Legolas rió cándidamente.

-Lo se, es solo que pensé… que podíamos tomar un poco, ya sabes, tu y yo, a la luz de las estrellas- respondió Legolas, acercándose mas.

Aragorn no protesto cuando sintió la cadera del elfo rozar la suya, este simple acto hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y toda esa sangre llegaba a un solo punto: entre sus piernas, avergonzado por la situación, tomo unos sorbos más.

Minutos pasaron, cuando Aragorn sintió un aliento caliento en su nuca -¿Quieres mas vino melda?- pregunto Legolas. No pudiendo contenerse más, Estel abrazo al elfo por sorpresa, tumbándolo al suelo.

Legolas opuso poca resistencia, ya que pronto esos ardientes besos comenzaron a buscar su sensible oreja y cuello.

-Estel, creo… creo que no deberíamos…-

-Shhh- fue toda la respuesta que dio Aragorn antes de empezar a levantar la suave camiseta de Legolas.

Pronto una húmeda lengua comenzó a recorrer todo el pecho del elfo, tomando atención extra en esas rosadas protuberancias, Legolas arqueo la espalda con un gemido, asegurando mas contacto con esa dulce boca.

-¡Oh melda!- eres tan sensible, tan exquisitamente sensible- murmuro Aragorn mientras continuaba sus caricias y con las manos libres, retiraba completamente la túnica del elfo.

-¡Y eso lo usas para tu ventaja Estel!- contesto Legolas levantando un poco la cabeza – ¡Me deshaces con tus besos!-

Con una sonrisa, Aragorn se apresuro en volver a poner sus labios en esa suave piel.

Pronto, sus manos comenzaron a deshacer las cintas de los pantalones del elfo, y plantando más besos en el tembloroso vientre de Legolas, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Cuando hubo logrado su cometido, cambio la ruta de sus caricias a los sedosos muslos y caderas, evitando por el momento la firme columna de carne.

-¡Estel, por favor... Por favor!- escucho Aragorn suplicar al elfo, rápidamente , saco por completo los pantalones del elfo, y antes que Legolas pudiera protestar por el brusco movimiento, tomo en su boca al elfo completamente.

-¡Estel… espera... No es justo... quiero verte también!-

Estel se detuvo jadeante, permitiéndole que Legolas lo desvistiera mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Una vez libre de ropas. Estel volvió a su asalto inicial, no quería permitirle al elfo un segundo de respiro. No esta noche.

Tomando de nuevo al elfo en su boca, comenzó a recorrer la profunda hendidura, buscando esa estrecha entrada, cuando la hubo encontrado, presiono un poco con un dedo, esperando la reacción del elfo. Legolas apenas si respingo. Alentado, comenzó a empujar un poquito, hasta que lo hubo deslizado totalmente.

-¡Estel... espera… por favor…!

Pero Aragorn estaba mas allá de toda suplica ahora, comenzó a jugar con esa estrecha entrada, no soltando al elfo de su boca, hasta que poco a poco sintió que la presión en su dedo fue disminuyendo. Alentado de nuevo, sumo dos dedos para manipular esa dulce entrada.  
Legolas se tenso de nuevo. Aragorn se detuvo preocupado. Se retiro completamente y subió para quedar cara a cara con Legolas.  
-¡Oh, Valar me ayude!-pensó Aragorn, Legolas se veía tan hermoso, el rubor en su cara, jadeante, la boca roja e hinchada por los besos previos, el pelo desordenado, esos hermosos ojos azules…

No dijeron nada. Aragorn buscando con la mirada el permiso… la respuesta. Legolas solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aragorn creyó desmayar de la felicidad. Estirándose un poco, alcanzo su morral de viaje, tirando todo su contenido de la emoción, pronto encontró el frasquito que buscaba. Legolas frunció un poco el ceño, entre divertido y acusador. Con un ligero rubor en su cara, Aragorn se apresuro a abrir el frasquito.

De nuevo, suaves gemidos se escuchaban, -Relajante melda, seré muy gentil, lo prometo- alentaba Aragorn mientras ya preparaba al elfo con dos dedos. Legolas se tenso de nuevo, ahora Aragorn estaba muy profundo, como buscando algo… y cuando lo encontró, Legolas casi grita de confusión.

-¿Ves, habrá placer para los dos Legolas, solo relájate un poco- murmuro Aragorn, retirándose de Legolas, que ya movía las caderas de excitación.

-Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te tome¿Puedo?- pregunto Estel mientras se colocaba entre las piernas del elfo.

-A mi… a mi también me gustaría- contesto Legolas muy bajito.

-Seré lo mas gentil posible, dime si quieres que me detenga en cualquier momento¿de acuerdo?-

-Legolas asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, mientras Aragorn ya acomodaba sus finos tobillos en sus anchos hombros.

-¿Confías en mi melda?- pregunto por ultima vez Aragorn.

-Confió- contesto Legolas – y te amo Estel-

Con brillantes ojos, Aragorn comenzó a empujar muy lentamente, atento a cualquier señal de Legolas, cuando logro pasar la defensa del elfo, sintió dos suaves brazos rodeando su nuca.

Cuando creyó que Legolas ya se había acomodado a esta nueva sensación, empezó a marcar un suave ritmo, lento y gentil como lo había prometido. Así se inclino para besar de nuevo esa boca, y ver esos hermosos ojos, inclinando más las rodillas del elfo, permitiéndole entrar un poquito más.

-¡Estel!... por favor…- sollozó Legolas.

-¿Que mi amor, dime?-

-Más… Fuerte… ¡por favor!..-

Eso era todo lo que Estel podía tomar, así fue aumentando poco a poco mas fuerza en sus arremetidas, asegurándose de darle el máxima placer al elfo.  
Con el nombre del humano es sus labios, Legolas se derramo entre ellos. El espasmo de por si la estrecha entrada, hizo que Aragorn también se derramara dentro del elfo.

Cuidando de no lastimarlo, Aragorn se retiro con ternura y se recostó abrazando a Legolas.  
Cuando hubo recobrado un poco el aliento, busco con la mirada la cara del elfo, y se sorprendió ver lágrimas ahí.

-¡Legolas¿Qué pasa, te he lastimado?- pregunto alarmado Aragorn mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-No Estel, no te preocupes, ha sido un amante muy considerado , ha sido la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida y por eso te amo mas… es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que…-

-¿Qué no llegaras puro a tu Unión conmigo?- completo Estel

Silencio y rubor.

-¡Oh, melda, mi dulce melda, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre toda Arda, te amaba con pasión, y ahora te amo con locura- contesto Aragorn besando al elfo y secando sus lagrimas.

-Además es conmigo con quién te vas a enlazar, nadie tiene que saberlo, no te preocupes, que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- continuo Aragorn abrazando a Legolas con ojos entrecerrados.

Legolas rió contento. Y se acurruco en el caliente hueco del cuello de Estel.

-


	13. Chapter 13

Perfecto

Capitulo 13

Lórien.

Thranduil no podía más. Las discusiones no llevaban a ningún lado y solo estaban destruyendo el poco cariño y respeto que aun le tenía a Idrial. Faltaban pocas horas para que despuntara el alba. Thranduil hizo una decisión.

-Voy a llevármela a casa- explico tranquilamente Thranduil – La llevare a casa y todo estará bien. Puedes venir si quieres, el reino te necesita-

-No lo permitiré, no si Legolas esta ahí- contesto Idrial.

-Eso no importa más. Si esa es tu decisión, que así sea. Me llevare a mis hijos conmigo. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. Galadriel esta dispuesta a ayudarte. O puedes partir a Valinor…- respondió Thranduil con esa autoridad a la que solo Idrial estaba acostumbrada oír en la corte.

-¡No lo permitiré, primero muerta que dejarte llevártela!- grito Idrial desafiante.

-¡Estas fuera de ti., mírate!- respondió Thranduil, tratando de calmar a Idrial, pero no cediendo ningún paso.

-Me iré a valinor con ella- amenazo Idrial de nueva cuenta.

-Eso lo decidirá ella¿Dejaras que Legolas tome el trono en su lugar?- tentó Thranduil.

-Si su vida depende de renunciar a este, que así sea-

-No puedes decidir por ella-

Silencio.

-Se donde puedo hallarla- dijo Thranduil –Veremos que dice Aranel a todo esto. Ya es mayor y tiene capacidad de juicio. Después de todo, es su futuro lo que discutimos aquí-

-¡No te dejare que le envenenes la mente¡Ella es feliz como esta ahora!- exclamo alarmada Idrial. Talvez habría una ultima oportunidad.

Valinor.

Y con este pensamiento, se adelanto rápidamente a la puerta, atracándola tras de si, emprendiendo después rápida carrera a donde Aranel, ignorando los gritos de furia de Thranduil.

Seguro Aranel dormía aun. Debía ser rápida si quería tener éxito.

Al dar la vuelta a los corredores de Lórien, miro hacia arriba, al flet que compartía con Aranel desde su llegada. Tenía una baranda hermosamente labrada.

Idrial se sentía tan aliviada, que dio un grito de alegría.

Allá arriba, desde la baranda del flet, Aranel miraba hacia los jardines.

-¡Gracias a los Valar! Pensó emocionada Idrial- la suerte esta de mi lado- ignorando el hecho que era aun de madrugada. Cuando Aranel vio a su madre, el rostro se le ilumino con una expresión de alegría. Idrial se detuvo, -tranquila- se dijo, mientras saludaba a Aranel con la mano, esta le contesto en seguida.

Idrial se disponía a subir, cuando vio que Aranel iba se acercaba mas a la barandal.

-¡No, no¡No te acerques tanto Aranel, no lo hagas!- grito llena de angustia Idrial, un vuelco en su corazón, un mal presentimiento.

Quizás no la escucho, quizás se sintió demasiado aliviada al verla, pero Aranel se acerco y miro hacia abajo.

-¡Métete adentro! - aulló Idrial.

Le pareció a Idrial que Aranel empezaba a retirarse hacia la habitación, pues por un instante desapareció de la vista. Pero fue solo un instante. Reapareció casi de inmediato, mirando hacia atrás… a algo o a alguien. Se quedo ahí una fracción de segundo, y luego, con el rostro pálido, con terror en su hermosa cara, se asomo al balconcillo. Se inclino más y más, arañando el marco con los dedos.

-¡No! – volvió a gritar Idrial al ver que Aranel abría la boca en un grito de terror.

Por un breve instante, le pareció ver una cabeza con cabello dorado. Luego, las manos de Aranel perdieron el preciado asidero y cayo hacia el vació.

Los segundos que siguieron quedaron grabados en la memoria de Idrial en forma borrosa. Recordaba claramente el alarido, el ruido del impacto sobre el suave césped y el grito de Thranduil mientras corría. Escuchaba otras voces, veía otras caras que se reunían alrededor, todas llenan su noche con sus expresiones de horror. Thranduil se arroja sobre el cuerpo de Aranel, como para pretejerla de un daño ulterior, abriendo la boca en un llanto silencioso. Idrial siente que su corazón late más y más aprisa y corre hacia los establos.

Legolas era el culpable de esta tragedia. Lo sabia.

La niebla desaparece de su mente, a partir de esos momentos recuerda todo con claridad.

Su llegada a Rivendell. La incredulidad de los elfos que la miran. Después de todo, no había parado de cabalgar hasta llegar a la Casa de Elrond.

A medio camino se topa con los hijos de Elrond, pregunta por su "hijo", argumenta que desea verlo.

-Suponemos que esta en su habitación- responde Elladan

-Si, acaba de llegar de un paseo- agrega Elrohir.

Sin dar las gracias, parte con caminar apresurado.

(-El, creo que debemos informar a Ada- comenta Elrohir con una mirada de preocupación a su hermano-

-Creo que tienes toda la razón hermanito, no me gusto para nada su mirada- responde Elladan, apresurándose a donde su padre.)

Idrial entra a la habitación sin tocar, encuentra a Legolas desempacando su liviana mochila de viaje.

Legolas la mira con sus ojos azules e inocentes. Idrial da un paso.

-Te voy a matar- es todo lo que advierte Idrial antes de abalanzarse sobre Legolas.

Recuerda como estiro los brazos, como lo tomo por el cuello y apretó. Un cuello tan fino y frágil, tendría que haber sido fácil.

Legolas se defendió con una habilidad que dejo a Idrial sorprendida, olvidaba que Legolas había empezado su entrenamiento como guerrero hace poco, pero esto no la detuvo. Legolas lanzo un puntapié, Idrial esquivo el primer golpe, pero el segundo la dejo jadeando y cayo al suelo. No lo soltó, sin embargo y lo arrastro con ella. No lo soltaría hasta que estuviese muerto.

Legolas clavo las uñas, ladeo la cabeza buscando morder la mano que amenazaba con sofocarlo, Idrial grito al sentir el dolor en el hueso que cedía, rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Legolas cayó hacia atrás por el impacto. No queriendo perder su ventaja, Idrial se lanzo con todo el peso de su cuerpo, apretándolo contra el suelo, aferrándolo nuevamente por el cuello y apretó, apretó… extrañamente, Legolas sonríe, Idrial solo ve un leve tinte de pánico en sus ojos.

Vagamente, Idrial sintió otras manos que tiraban de ella, que la arrastran. Ve la mirada de Elrond en forma borrosa, a través de la nube de dolor y locura que la rodean, ve también la figura de Estel, inmóvil. Y ve a Legolas desmayado, Aragorn lo levanta y su cabello rubio se bambolea sobre su rostro. Tiene unas marcas de cardenales en el cuello, y la boca manchada de su sangre.

En medio de toda la confusión, Idrial trata de explicar… trata de hacerles creer…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Es una verdadera tragedia viejo amigo- consoló Elrond, pero parecía que Thranduil no escuchaba sus palabras.

-Estoy tan confundido Elrond…- respondió por fin Thranduil – ya no se lo que es verdad o lo que es mentira-

-No debes sucumbir ante la pena, Legolas y tu reino te necesitan mas que nunca-

-Lo se, lo se. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar¿Y si Idrial tuviera algo de razón, aun la amo Elrond¡Los Valar me perdonen, pero aun la amo- dijo Thranduil con la voz llena de dolor- Pero también amo a mis … a mi hijo-

-Ya lo hemos discutido antes, pero si te deja mas tranquilo, llamare a mi hijo Estel para aclarar unos puntos¿te parece?-

-Thranduil sintió con la cabeza. Debía aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Solo así podría partir a su reino. Y dejar atrás a Idrial…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Estel, te hemos llamado hoy, para que contestes, bajo palabra de decir la verdad, lo que se te pregunte- escucho Estel decir a Elrond al llegar al pequeño estudio. Thranduil se hallaba sentado en una silla, las sombras bañaban su figura.

-No temas Ion nin- alentó Elrond mas amable al ver la cara de preocupación de Estel- lo que digas, no saldrá de esta habitación. Contesta y honra tu casa-

-Así lo haré Ada- respondió con todo el valor que pudo demostrar. El recuerdo de la amenaza de Thranduil llego a su mente.

-No quiero acabar en un mazmorra- Pensó para si Estel, pero debía honrar su nombre y juramento.

-Esa noche- comenzó Elrond- en la que tu y Legolas partieron al Lago¿observaste algo extraño en la conducta del Príncipe?-

-No Ada. Solo… que estaba muy triste por la partida de su Majestad, y temía no volver a verlo-

-mmm¿algo mas¿Se alejo de ti en algún momento, se aparto de tu lado?-

Entendiendo hacia donde iba la conversación, Estel estallo en furia.

-Escucha Ada, si lo que estas insinuando es que si Legolas tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta donde Aranel, la respuesta es no. El estuvo a mi lado toda la noche. Imposible que llegara y regresara, estuvimos junto al Lago todo el tiempo, además, dudo que pudiera de todos modos después de lo que hici…-

Oh, Oh.

-¿Después de que Estel?- pregunto Thranduil levantándose de su silla.

Los calabozos se veía mas cerca esta vez en la mente de Estel, ya se veía encadenado, olvidado en las sombras.

Pero había jurado decir la verdad, bueno, no iba a decir toda la verdad…

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Ion- interrumpió Elrond sus locos pensamientos.

Thranduil abrió sus azules ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quieres decir que tu y mi hijo han completado su relación?- exclamo con una voz entre enojada y aliviada.

No había modo de mentir ahora. Su Ada se daría cuenta, así que trato de arreglar las cosas lo mejor que pudo. No era necesario que se enteraran de su escapada a Lórien. Después de todo, estaba seguro que Legolas había estado con el toda la noche. Claro, antes de caer exhausto… no había por que empeorar las cosas…

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar exasperado Elrond.

-No fue su culpa – empezó a decir Estel- yo insistí, era una noche maravillosa, y … yo lo amo tanto…, por favor Rey Thranduil, no castigue a Legolas en ninguna forma, he sido yo el culpable de todo, acepto cualquier castigo que usted me imponga...-

Antes que Aragorn terminara todo su nervioso discurso, Thranduil se arrojó hacia el, Estel solo atino a retroceder unos pasos asustado, Elrond no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar. Una tragedia se acercaba.

-Gracias Estel, no sabes lo que tus palabras significan para mi- escucho Aragorn decir al Rey elfo que lo abrazaba firmemente.

-¿Qui…quiere decir que no esta molesto conmigo¿Qué no iré a un calabozo?- pregunto tímidamente Aragorn, buscando la mirada de su Ada sobre el hombro del Rey.

Apartándose lentamente, Thranduil se seco unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Después, con su habitual postura, enfrento al humano.

-No me malinterpretes Duandan, claro que estoy molesto, aprovecharte así de mi hijo. Habíamos acordado un año antes de aprobar su enlace- respondió Thranduil con una voz llena de energía de nuevo.

Elrond solo sonrió.

-Y haré honor a mi palabra su Majestad, lo juro, amo a Legolas con toda mi alma- respondió Estel tomando confianza, aun no entendia del todo la reacción del Thranduil. Parecía estar… contento.

-Mmm, bien, ahora déjame hablar con tu Adar a solas- solicito Thranduil.

-¿Rey Thranduil…?- pidió Aragorn antes de irse.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Por favor, no diga a Legolas lo que le he dicho. Le he prometido guardar este secreto- rogó Aragorn.

-No temas. Como tu Adar te ha dicho, nada saldrá de estas paredes- prometió Thranduil.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Aragorn salio del salón.

-¿No te lo había dicho viejo amigo, Legolas es inocente de todo. Ten confianza en el- dijo Elrond rompiendo el silencio –Necesita todo el amor que puedas darle y mas aun después esta tragedia, se necesitan uno al otro…-

-Nunca pensé que la unión de Legolas y su consumación, me pusieran tan contento- dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa en los labios- Estel ha demostrado la inocencia de Legolas y ser leal a tu Casa en todo aspecto-

-Así es Estel- respondió igual de feliz Elrond.

-Esperare el tiempo prudente antes de anunciar el titulo que le corresponde como Príncipe heredero al trono, tal vez en la misma ceremonia podamos anunciar su enlace- dijo Thranduil mirando por una de las ventanas, la suave brisa jugo unos instantes con su rubio cabello.

-Será un honor acompañarlos- respondió Elrond, sirviendo un poco de vino.

Ahora solo quedaba un asunto pendiente: Idrial

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Para que te buscaba Lord Elrond?- pregunto con una mirada curiosa Legolas al ver entrar a Estel a su habitación. Había estado esperando ansiosamente por algunas horas.

-Nada de que preocuparse mi amor, solo unos asuntos pendientes- respondió cansadamente Aragorn tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Pendientes?-

Aaggh, era imposible mentirle al dulce elfo.

-De nuestra noche juntos, cerca del Lago, donde pasamos toda la noche, sin movernos de ahí- recalco Aragorn

-¿Te han preguntado eso¿Y les has dicho de nuestra escapada ?-

-Shhh¿Quieres que te escuche todo Rivendell?-

-Perdona Estel-

-No, no le he dicho nada, solo que estuvimos en el Lago- respondió Estel

-¿Nada más?- pregunto de nueva cuenta Legolas, abrazando al humano.

Un rubor en la cara de Estel fue la respuesta que buscaba Legolas. Guardándose esto para si, y sin peguntar nada más, comenzó a buscar la boca de Aragorn. Pronto, Estel olvido la pregunta, perdiéndose en esos calientes besos.

-Eres mió, todo mió- susurro Legolas, buscando besar el cuello de Estel, que ya se estremecía debajo del elfo .El comentario paso desapercibido para Aragorn, solo como un murmuro de pasión y devoción.

Así, se dejo llevar por esta nueva pero fascinante cara de Legolas.

Legolas llevaba ahora el control de la situación, y pronto llevo a Aragorn a niveles de placer que ni el mismo creía capaz de experimentar.

Así los encontró la noche, abrazados, exhaustos y contentos.

Estel dormía placidamente, Legolas jugaba con un mechoncito negro de su cabeza.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón Estel, y ya eres todo mió-susurro apenas el elfo -… el Reino del Bosque Negro, y en un futuro, el Reino de Gondor también serán míos… ¿Y quien sabe, talvez hasta podamos reinar toda Arda-

Por que de algo estaba seguro Legolas, es que amaba a Estel con locura, y nadie, nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Idrial.

Legolas no murió.

Era aun más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

En este momento esta al cuidado de Lord Elrond. No se donde. No quiero saberlo. Ya no me interesa.

Cuando Thranduil se marche dentro de pocos minutos, me quedare completamente sola. Me culpa de la muerte de Aranel. Aquel día, después de mi fallido intento de matar a Legolas, me ataco con tal furia y desesperación, que me cortó la mejilla con la piedra de su anillo. El anillo que yo le había regalado hace 5 milenios. Mi mano me duele constantemente, el trabajo de Elrond era digno de admiración, los huesos estaban tan dañados, que es una maravilla que los haya salvado hasta este punto. Hizo su trabajo a conciencia…como con Legolas.

Me asomo por la ventana, pronto partiré a Valinor, no me queda otro camino, aunque no se si lo lograre.

Una rubia figura llama mi precaria atención.

Legolas pasa corriendo y se arroja en los brazos que lo aguardan, Thranduil lo aprieta con fuerza. Legolas lo abraza como si nunca lo fuera a soltar. Me mira sobre el hombro de Thranduil con esos ojos azules. Siento que se me erizan los pelos de la nuca…

Me dirige una leve sonrisa.

¿De triunfo, de felicidad?

Talvez de ambas.

Nunca lo sabré.

No me queda nada… Ninguna esperanza…Me refugio en mi propio vació.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tierra Media, 3ª edad.

Concilio de Elrond.

-Serán la Comunidad del anillo- declaro formalmente Elrond. El orgullo se veía en sus ojos. Aragorn y Legolas, dos personas que consideraba como parte de la familia formarían parte de esta misión.

La destrucción del Único.

-Legolas, melda, apresúrate, los demás nos esperan en el jardín- apresuro Aragorn a su rubio elfo.

-Adelántate Estel, en un momento estoy contigo- respondió Legolas, mientras se aseguraba el carjal en su espalda.

Con tierno beso, Estel se apresuro a la salida.

-Parece que el destino nos une de nuevo – susurro Legolas a nadie en particular -¿Y quién sabe, parece que será un viaje emocionante.

Había aprendido su lección, como Melkor no había logrado nada con el odio y el temor, pero para su sorpresa, el amor y la inocencia lo lograban todo… claro…uno que otro vil acto ayudaba a veces, jé.

El amor era un sentimiento maravilloso.Amor por Estel, amor por su reino, amor por sus bosques, amor... al poder...Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo por nada.

Pero primero tenia que sacar del camino a esos tontos Hobitts, en especial al llamado Frodo que resguardaba a la joya. Legolas no se dejaba engañar. El dulce Hobitt deseaba el anillo para el.

Joya que Legolas deseaba.

Además ese hombre de Gondor… seria fácil de manipular.

- Si, será un viaje muy divertido- dijo Legolas mientras bajaba las breves escaleras hacia el jardín -sera perfecto-

The End.


End file.
